Love in Big Time Vampires (PFF mit Loribaaer)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: 2 Geschwister kommen neu ins Palm Woods. Sofort verlieben Logan und Kendall sich in die beiden.Aber es gibt ein Problem, die Jungs sind nämlich Vampire.Werden Madi und Dome herausfinden, dass sie Vampire sind? Werden sie zu Vampire? Oder haben die Jungs alles unter Kontrolle?
1. Chapter 1

Madi ProV:

,,Madi..Aufstehen!  
Es ist schon 10:34 Uhr...  
Also steh auf'', sagte mein großer Bruder Dome.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Dome genervt an.  
Ich stand auf und schmiss ihn raus.  
Mein Bruder nervte mich eben.  
Ich ging ins Bad und zog mich um.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich setzte mich zu Tisch und aß meine Brötchen.  
Doch mein Bruder nahm mir mein Brötchen weg.  
Ich sah ihn wütend an und schlug ihm auf sein Hinterkopf.

,,Whoa whoa, keine Prügelei hier'', sagte mein Dad.

,,Aber Domi hat mein Brötchen geklaut'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Heul doch, Kartoffelchen'', sagte Domi.

,,Schnauze!  
Niemand hat mit dir geredet, du Kröte'', sagte ich wütend, stand auf und ging hoch in mein Zimmer.

Boa ey, er konnte mich mal.  
Aber er blieb mein Bruder.  
Ich hatte ihn auch lieb.  
Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und schrieb mit meinen besten Freund Niall.  
Lange hatte wir geschrieben.  
Auf einmal kam mein Dad rein und grinste mich an.

,,Ist was?'', fragte ich.

,,Du und dein Bruder fliegt nach Los Angeles, weil ihr nichts zu tun habt'', sagte mein Dad.

,,Los Angeles?  
Wirklich, wie geil ist das denn'', sagte ich glücklich.

,,Ja, morgen fliegt ihr schon'', sagte er und ging raus.

Wir fliegen von Chicago nach Los Angeles.  
Ich freute mich so sehr.  
Ich packte mein Koffer und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich würde mich gleich mit Niall treffen.  
Ich ging raus und lief durch den Park.  
Niall kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte es und wir alberten etwas herum.  
Er war echt cool.  
Wir kannten uns von klein auf.  
Ich erzählte ihn alles wegen morgen.  
Zwar war er traurig, aber er wünschte mir viel Glück.  
Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder nach Hause.  
Mein Bruder schlug mich auf meinen Nacken.  
Ich schrie kurz und rannte ihm hinterher.  
Dome rannte schnell weg und wir rannten um dem Tisch.  
Boa, warum schlug er mich?  
Das hasste ich total.  
Ich konnte schnell ausrasten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dome ProV:

Meine Schwester Madi und ich rannten um den Tisch, da ich sie auf den Nacken geschlagen hatte.  
Ich liebte es, sie zu ärgern, denn es machte einfach so viel spaß.  
Als sie nicht aufpasste, rannte ich an ihr vorbei, rannte in mein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. 

„DOMI!  
Mach die Tür auf!", schrie sie.

„Vergiss es, Kartoffelchen.  
So dumm bin ich nicht", sagte ich und begann zu lachen, da sie echt witzig war.

„Na warte, das wird Rache geben", meinte sie und ich hörte, wie sie wegging.

Hahahahaha, als ob sich mich reinlegen könnte.  
Erstens war ich älter als sie und zweitens, war ich klügerer als sie.  
Ich nahm mein Koffer aus meinem Schrank und legte es auf meinem Bett.  
Dann fing ich an meine Klamotten einzupacken, da es morgen nach L.A ging und ich war auch tierisch aufgeregt.  
Als meine Anziehsachen drinnen waren, packte ich meine heimlicher Porno-Magazin und Pornofilme ein.  
Davon wusste keiner, nicht meine Schwester und auch nicht mein Vater.

Nach 2 Stunden war mein Koffer voll gepackt.  
Ich schloss meinen Koffer und stellte es an die Tür, damit ich es morgen sofort griffbereit hatte.  
Dann ging ich in mein Badezimmer.  
Ach war es schön ein eigenes Badezimmer zu haben, sonst würde meine Schwester ständig an der Tür klopfen.  
Ich schaltete die Dusche an, zog mich aus und duschte mich.  
Als ich fertig war, drehte ich die Dusche ab, stieg raus, zog mein T-Shirt und Boxer an und ging ins Bett.  
Ich stellte mein Wecker um 7 Uhr morgens, schaltete das Licht aus, schlief ein und landete in meine perfekte Traumwelt. 

~~Am nächsten Tag~~

Ich wachte auf, als mein Wecker klingelte.  
Ich gähnte, griff nach meinen Wecker und schaltete es aus.  
Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Dann nahm ich ein Eimer fühlte es mit Wasser und ging in das Zimmer von meiner Schwester.  
Sie sollte mal lernen, dass Zimmer abzuschließen, sonst könnte noch was schlimmes passieren…so wie das hier.  
Ich nahm den Eimer und kippte es auf Madi.  
Sie schrie auf und sah mich wütend an. 

„Man, was sollte das?  
Jetzt bin ich klitschenass", sagte sie genervt und ich zuckte nur mit der Schuler.

Ich ging wieder in mein Badezimmer, schaltete die Dusche, zog mich an und stieg rein.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, stieg ich raus und zog mich an.  
Dann ging ich zum Waschbecken putzte meine Zähne und rasierte mich.  
Ich nahm mein Deo besprühte meine Achseln damit und dann nahm ich mein Eau de Toilette und besprühte mein Hals und meine Arme damit.  
Hm lecker, jetzt roch ich nach Vanille.  
Dann schnappte ich meine Koffer und ging in die Küche.  
Ich setzte mich zu Tisch und dann kam schon meine klitschnasse Schwester.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte unser Vater. 

„Dome!  
Das ist passiert", sagte sie und ich lächelte nur unschuldig.

„Hätte ich es nicht getan würdest du heute verschlafen und müsstest ganz allein hier bei Dad bleiben", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einmal vertragen?", fragte unser Vater.

„Wir sind so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht", sagten wir gleichzeitig und unser Vater verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werde zum Flughafen fahren", sagte Madi.

„Du hast kein Führerschein, also werde ich fahren", sagte ich.

„Wer hat letztens das Auto 5mal zu Schrott gefahren?", fragte sie. 

„HEY!  
Das war letztes Jahr, da war ich jünger und naiver.

Außerdem war ich nicht allein Schuld dran, denn du hast im Rücksitz mit deinem Ex-Freund rumgeknutscht", sagte ich und streckte die Zunge raus. 

„Dome fährt!  
Schluss mit der Diskussion!", sagte Dad sauer.

„Okay, okay", sagte Madi genervt und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Versprich mir, dass ihr euch in L.A benimmt", sagte mein Dad.

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich es nicht versprechen kann", sagte ich lässig, stand auf, griff nach dem Autoschlüssel und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich schnappte den Koffer von mir und Madi, ging zu, Wagen, öffnete den Kofferraum und legte die Koffer dort rein.

„Ich dachte wir würden Fliegen", sagte Madi verwirrt.

„Ne, wir fahren", sagte ich und öffnete die Tür und stieg ein.

Als Madi drinnen war, steckte ich den Autoschlüssel in den Schlüsselloch und startete den Motor.  
L.A wir kommen!

Nach ca. 13 Stunden waren wir endlich in L.A.  
Wir hielten an einem Parkplatz an, stiegen aus und holten unsere Koffern aus dem Kofferraum.  
Dann gingen wir ins Palm Woods, da ich in den Ferien mal meine Fähigkeiten als Schauspieler testen wollten.  
Wir gingen zur Rezeption und dann kam so ein dicker Kerl an und meine Schwester sah ihn angewidert an.

„Bitters, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er launisch.

„Wir möchten gerne einchecken, aber bitte 2 verschiedene Apartments, da ich mein Apartment nicht mit Madi teilen will, sonst haben sie nachher was zum aufräumen", sagte ich und Madi lachte.

„Da hat er recht", sagte sie.

„Madi bekommt Zimmer 3K und sie bekommen Zimmer 2K", sagte er und gab uns die Schlüsseln.

„Ach Bitters, ihnen wächst eine dicke fette Warze auf den rechten Ohr.  
Sie sollten mal zum Hautarzt gehen", sagte Madi und rannte in ihr Apartment.

Ich fing an heftig zu lachen und ging in Richtung Aufzug.  
Ich wartete dann, bis der Aufzug unten war.  
Als der Fahrstuhl unten war kamen 2 Personen raus und musterten mich.

„Neuer Kerl…  
Heiß", sagten der Latino und Blondhaarige gleichzeitig.

„Das ich heiß bin, weiß ich schon", gab ich zurück und stieg ins Fahrstuhl ein. 

Kendall ProV:

Carlos und ich sahen den neuen hinterher.

Es war klar, dass Carlos und ich gleichzeitig in den neuen verknallt waren.  
Tja, dass wird ein Kampf um die Liebe.

„Er wird mir gehören", sagte ich.

„Nein, er wird mir gehören", sagte Carlos und wir sahen uns feindlich an, aber lachten kurz darauf.

„Tja, viel Glück Carlos", sagte ich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Dir auch, Kendall", meinte er und schüttelte meine Hand.

Mal sehen, wer den neuen abbekommt.  
Nur hoffentlich konnte ich mich vor dem neuem unter Kontrolle bleiben, da ich ein Vampir war.  
Und ich wollte nicht, dass es ans Licht kommt.  
Carlos und ich gingen dann zu Rocque Records und trafen auf James und Logan.  
Zusammen nahmen wir einen neuen Song mit Gustavo auf.


	3. Chapter 3

Madi ProV:

Als ich in meinem Apartment war, sah ich mich um.  
Hier war's echt geil.  
Ich freute mich so sehr, dass ich alleine wohnte, ohne mein Bruder.  
Endlich!  
Ich ging in meinem Zimmer, zog mich um und ging raus.  
Ich legte mich auf einen Liegestuhl und hörte Musik.  
Jemand schubste mich runter.  
Ich fiel auf den Boden und sah mein Bruder.  
Domi legte sich auf meinen Liegestuhl und grinste mich an.  
Ich stand wütend auf, packte mein Kopfhörer weg.

,,Was soll das, Domi?!'', fragte ich wütend.

,,Was denn?'', fragte Dome.

,,Ja toll, jetzt tust du so, als wusstest du's nicht worüber ich rede...  
Klar weiß du's...  
Das ist mein Platz, also verschwinde'', sagte ich wütend.

,,Whoa, was ist hier los?'', mischte sich jemand ein.

Mein Bruder und ich sahen die 4en an.  
Nicht noch das.  
Wird es noch schlimmer?

,,Warum mischst du dich ein?'', fragte Dome ein blondhaarigen Junge.

,,Ich...ehm...'', doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Kein ehm...jetzt verschwinde'', sagte ich.

,,Kartoffelchen, bleib mal ruhig'', sagte mein Bruder.

,,Nenn mich nicht so'', sagte ich wütend.

,,Ruhig bleiben ihr beide...  
Seid ihr neu?'', fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge.

,,Nein wir kommen aus dem Himmel...  
Na klar sind wir..du Kröte'', sagte ich genervt.

,,Okay..  
Ichh bin Logan, das sind meine Freunde James, Carlos und Kendall'', sagte er.

,,Aha, ich bin Madi und das ist mein Bruder Dome'',sagte ich.

,,Das ist mein Platz, ok Madi'', sagte mein Bruder.

,,Fick dich Kröte'', sagte ich wütend und ging an Logan vorbei.

Die Jungs konnten mich mal.  
Ich ging in meinem Apartment und ruhte mich aus.  
Warum streiten wir immer?!  
Ich hasste ihn nicht so doll.  
Ich mag ihn schon, aber er nervt mich halt.  
Aber er bleibt mein Bruder.


	4. Chapter 4

Dome ProV

Madi ging wütend weg und ich musste grinsen.  
Es machte einfach Spaß sie zu ärgern.  
Das könnte ich nonstop machen.  
Ich sah mir Kendall und Carlos genauer an und erkannte sie sofort.

„Hey, ihr seid doch die Jungs von vorhin.  
Ihr habt doch zu mir „Neuer Kerl….heiß" gesagt", sagte ich und sie nickten nur.

„Ich glaube, James und ich gehen dann mal besser", sagte Logan und ging mit James weg.

„Streitest du ständig mit deiner Schwester?", fragte Carlos und ich nickte.

„Es macht Riesen Spaß, dass müsst ihr auch mal probieren", sagte ich grinsend

„Hey Dome, willst du mal mit einem von uns beiden ausgehen?", fragte Kendall und ich sah die beiden schockiert an. 

„Ähm…äh mit einem von euch beiden?  
Ich glaube, das kann ich mich nicht so einfach entscheiden", sagte ich.

„Stimmt….  
Lass dir Zeit", sagte Carlos und die beiden gingen weg.

Ich war schockiert, denn 2 Jungen standen auf mich und ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich ausgehen sollte.  
Vielleicht konnte mir Madi helfen.  
Schnell rannte ich zu ihrem Apartment und klopfte an der Tür.  
Sie ließ mich rein und ich setzte mich auf die Couch.

„Was willst du, Kröte?", fragte sie und ich verdrehte die Augen,

„2 Jungen stehen auf mich und ich weiß nicht, mit welchen ich ausgehen sollte.  
Bitte Hilf mir", flehte ich sie an.

„Warum gehst du nicht mit beiden aus und wählst dann aus, mit dem du glücklicher bist?", fragte sie. 

„Das ist eine geniale Idee!  
Danke Madi", meinte ich und ging dann wieder raus.

Ich ging in den Palm Woods Park, um mich etwas zu entspannen und durch die Gegend zu spazieren.  
Dann traf ich wieder auf Carlos und Kendall.  
Ich ging auf ihnen zu und sie sahen mich an.

„Wie wär's, wenn ich mit euch beiden ausgehen und dann am Ende den Wähle, mit dem ich am meisten zusammenpasse?", fragte ich.

Die beiden sahen sich an, nickten und ich lächelte.

„Okay, dann gehe ich Übermorgen mit Carlos aus und 2 Tage darauf mit Kendall.  
Seid ihr damit einverstanden?", fragte ich und die beiden nickten.

Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden und ging wieder zurück in mein Apartment.  
Dort angekommen, öffnete ich die Tür, ging rein und schloss sie wieder.  
Dann packte ich weiter mein Koffer aus, da ich noch nicht richtig fertig war, mit dem auspacken.  
Wow, ein Tag in L.A und schon 2 Dates.

Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah mir iCarly an.  
Nach der Folge machte ich den Fernseher wieder aus, ging in die Küche und machte wir was zu Abendessen.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy und sofort ging ich ran.

„Hallo?", fragte ich.

„Hey Dome, hier ist Dad", sagte mein Vater.

„Was gibt's Dad?", fragte ich

„Ich habe vorhin mit Madi telefoniert und sie hat mir gesagt, dass 2 Jungs auf dich stehen, stimmt das?", fragte er.

„Jaaa…", sagte ich leise.

„Das ist mein Junge", sagte mein Vater mit einer Freudestimme und ich blieb geschockt stehen.

„Dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich Schwul bin?", fragte ich. 

„Warum sollte es?  
Du bist mein Sohn und ich hatte es schon immer geahnt.

Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit,  
Ich werde dich morgen wieder anrufen", sagte er und legte auf.

Carlos ProV

„Ich werde mir für Dome, das schönste Date ausdenken, was er je erlebt hat", flüsterte ich zu mir.

„Das habe ich gehört!", rief Kendall.

„Habe ich mal wieder laut gedacht?", fragte ich und er nickte.

„Und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich auch anstrengen muss", sagte Kendall und zwinkerte.

„Er wird mir gehören", sagte ich.

„Nope mir", sagte er. 

„JUNGS!  
HÖRT MAL DAMIT AUF!", schrie .

„Sorry", flüsterten Kendall und ich.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Paar Minuten später kam Kendall dazu.

„Hör zu Carlos.  
Egal für wem sich Dome entscheidet, das darf nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören, okay?", fragte er.

„Natürlich wird es nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören.  
Wir beleiben Amigos für immer", sagte ich und umarmte ihn.

Er grinste mich an und stand dann wieder auf.  
Ich stand ebenfalls auf und ging in das Zimmer von James und mir.  
Als ich drinnen war, sah mich James an und zeigte auf den leeren Platz neben ihn.  
Ich machte die Tür zu, ging zu James uns setze mich neben ihm.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Schwul bist", sagte James.

„Ich bin nicht Schwul.  
Ich bin Bi-Sexuel.  
Das heißt, ich stehe auf Jungs UND Mädels", erklärte ich es ihm.

„Und du stehst auf den neuen Dome?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich stehe auf ihn und Kendall auch", sagte ich.

„Uh, das klingt nach einem Wettkampf", sagte James und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine Sorgen James.  
Die Freundschaft mit Kendall wird nicht zerbrechen, nur weil wir in den gleichen Kerl verknallt sind", meinte ich und legte mich auf meinen Bett. 

~~Nächster Tag~~

Ich stand schon um 6 Uhr morgens auf, ging duschen und zog mich frisch an.  
Dann ging ich in die Küche und machte mir was zu Essen.  
10 Minuten später war ich fertig und dann kam Kendall ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Kendall", sagte ich.

„Morgen, Carlos", sagte er gähnend und ich lachte, da er kein Frühaufsteher war.

„Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte ich

„Ne, Logan hat mal wieder wie ein Weltmeister geschnarcht und mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten", sagte er.

„Und was machst du heute so?", fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung, wollen wir heute ins Freizeitpark gehen?", fragte er mich

,,Klar, klingt toll", sagte ich.


	5. Chapter 5

Madi ProV:

Wow, seit wann brauchte Dome meine Hilfe?  
Ich rief meinen Dad an und erzählte ihm alles.  
Er legte irgendwann auf.  
Ich ging raus und lief durch den Park.  
Jemand kam zu mir und stand vor mir.  
Sofort erkannte ich, wer vor mir stand.  
Logan!  
Ich seufzte nur und sah ihn an.

,,Was ist?'', fragte ich.

,,Hast du Lust mit mir Eis essen zu gehen?'', fragte Logan mich.

,,Klar'', sagte ich.

Schon gingen wir los.  
Als wir im Eisladen waren, bestellten wir uns 2 Kugeln Eis.  
Ich nahm 2 Kugeln Erdbeer und Logan 1 Kugel Schokolade und 1 Kugel Zitrone.  
Nach dem Eis essen, gingen wir zum Strand und ruhten uns dort aus.  
Ich fand, dass Logan schon süß war.

-4 Stunden später-

Langsam wurde es dunkel und wir gingen zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Er brachte mich zu meinem Apartment.  
Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging rein.  
Die ganze Zeit musste ich lächeln.  
Ich ging hoch und ging ins Bett.  
Schon schlief ich ein.  
Natürlich träumte ich von Logan.

Am frühen Morgen stand ich auf, zog mich schick um und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Doch auf einmal klopfte jemand an der Tür.  
Ich war verwirrt und öffnete die Tür.  
Vor mir stand mein Bruder.  
Oh man.  
Ich ließ ihn rein und schloss die Tür.

,,Madi...  
Ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll für morgen'', sagte mein Bruder.

,,Ach man...  
Mit wem gehst du raus?'', fragte ich.

,,Mit Carlos'', sagte er.

Ich nahm seine Hand und ging hoch in seinem Apartment.  
Ok...eins war klar, er ist schwul.  
Ich war ja dagegen, aber er bleibt mein Bruder.  
Ich wünsche ihm viel Spaß auf Date...wie man das sagt.


	6. Chapter 6

Dome ProV:

Madi half mir einen Outfit, für das Date mit Carlos auszusuchen.  
Als wir was gefunden hatten, verabschiedete sich Madi von mir und ging in ihr Apartment.  
Da es schon recht spät war und ich nicht verschlafen wollte, ging ich sofort ins Badezimmer und duschte mich.  
Dann zog ich meine Boxershorts an und stieg ins Bett, zog mir die Bettdrecke drüber und schlief seelenruhig ein. 

~~Der nächste Tag~~

Heute war mein Date mit Carlos und ich war sehr aufgeregt, denn es war mein erstes Date mit einem Kerl und ich hatte Angst mich zu blamieren.  
Ich stieg von meinem Bett auf, ging ins Badezimmer und schaltete die Dusche an.  
Dann zog ich mir die Boxershorts aus und stieg ein.  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich einen Ständer hatte und das kalte Wasser half leider nicht dagegen, deswegen seufzte ich frustriert.  
Ich legte meine Hand um meinen Schwanz und begann zu wichsen.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte an meine letzte Ex-Freundin zurück.  
Doch das half auch nicht, so wichste ich mich einfach schneller.  
Irgendwann kam ich dann auch endlich und duschte mich weiter.

Als ich fertig war, machte ich die Dusche aus und stieg raus.

Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich schick an, da heute ja mein Date war….  
Ich war immer noch so aufgeregt.  
Dann ging ich in die Küche, machte mir Frühstuck, ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte mich hin und machte den Fernseher an.  
Ich aß meine Pfannkuchen, während ich mir iCarly ansah.

Nachdem ich fertig mit Frühstück war, räumte ich das Geschirr weg, ging zudem Apartment 2J und klopfte an der Tür.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und James ließ mich rein.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und wartete auf Carlos.  
Auf einmal setzte sich James zu mir und ich bekam irgendwie Angst, lag vielleicht dran, dass ich ihn kaum kannte.  
Und ich traute Menschen einfach nicht so leicht.

„Hey, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.  
Ich tu dir schon nichts", sagte er und ich nickte nur.

„So, du hast also ein Date mit Carlos.  
Aufgeregt?", fragte er.

„Etwas", antwortete ich knapp.

„Hab Spaß.  
Hast du Kondome bei dir?", fragte er und ich sah ihn geschockt an.

„Wieso fragst du?", fragte ich zurück.

„Carlos neigt dazu, beim ersten Date, meistens die Sau raus zu lassen, deswegen fragte ich, ob du Kondome da hast", sagte er und ich nickte nur.

„Achso.  
Und ja, ich habe Kondome bei mir", sagte ich.

„Achtung, er ist ein Hängst im Bett und er liebt es hart", sagte er.

„Und das weißt du, weil..?", fragte ich.

„Carlos und ich teilen ein Zimmer und sein Gestöhne beim Sex ist nicht grade leise", sagte er.

„Aber ich werde kein Sex mit ihm haben, denn ich habe übermorgen ein Date mit Kendall", sagte ich.

„Du kannst doch übermorgen auch mit Kendall schlafen, also ich sehe da kein Problem", sagte er und ich nickte.

„Also sollte ich heute mit Carlos schlafen?", fragte ich.

„Wann wurdest/hast du letztens jemanden besorgt?", fragte er.

„Vor'nem Jahr", sagte ich.

„Dann solltest du heute mit ihm schlafen.  
Aber es kann sein, dass du morgen nicht laufen kannst", zwinkerte er und ich musste schlucken.

Ich wollte Sex haben, aber nicht so, dass ich kaum laufen kann, denn sonst wüsste Madi sofort, was wir taten und es bestimmt unseren Vater weitersagen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich morgen kaum laufen kann?", fragte ich,

„Wie gesagt, Carlos liebt es hart.  
Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, denn du kannst ja sagen, dass er sanft sein soll", sagte er.

„Wie bin ich bloß in diese Sachen Reingeraten?", fragte ich mich selbst, doch James scheint es gehört zu haben.

„Mach dir kein Kopf drum, denn 2 Jungs stehen auf dich, würden 2 Mädels auf mich stehen, würde ich es auch so machen, wie du", sagte er und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt keine Angst mehr vor mir", setzte er fort.

„Habe ich auch nicht.  
Und es tut mir leid, aber ich traue Menschen kaum noch, da ich letztens Übels von meiner Ex-Freundin betrogen wurde.", erklärte ich ihm.

„Dann ist es selbstverständlich, dass du Angst vor mir hast", sagte er.

Dann kam Carlos raus und ich sabberte bei seinem Anblick.  
Er sah einfach Sexy aus.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte ich.

„Danke, du aber auch", erwiderte er und ich wurde rot.

„Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß", sagte James und ging in sein Zimmer.

„Also wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich.

„Ich dachte an: Ins Kino gehen, dann zum Strand und dann noch in die Eisdiele", sagte er.

„Das hört sich toll an", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Carlos grinsend und nahm mich in den Arm.

Wir gingen zuerst ins Kino und er bezahlte die Tickets und die Snacks.  
Er hatte sich für den Film „ Scary Movie 5" entschieden und ich war natürlich einverstanden, auch wenn ich den Film schon kannte.  
Dann gingen wir zum Strand und ich stand geschockt da.  
Der Strand war vollkommen leer und der Strand war mit Rosen dekoriert.

„Das muss teuer gewesen sein", sagte ich.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, es war sogar sehr günstig", lächelte er.

Er nahm sich eine Decke, leckte es auf den Boden und wir legten uns hin,  
Er legte einen Arm um mich und ich kuschelte mich an ihm ran.

„Ich habe uns Badehosen mitgebracht, falls du schwimmen gehen willst, können wir uns gerne umziehen und ins Wasser gehen", sagte er.

„Woher weißt du, welche Größe ich ha…..MADI!", rief ich,

„Jap, Madi hat's mir gesagt", sagte er.

„Okay, dann lass uns Schwimmen gehen", sagte ich.

„Willst du, dass ich weggehen, während du dich umziehst?", fragte er.

„Ne, warum auch?  
Du weiß doch, was ich unten habe", sagte ich und Carlos fing an zu lachen.

Carlos zog sich zuerst aus und ich musste Schlucken, als ich ihn nackt sah.  
Er hatte einen Riesenschwanz.

„Gefällt's dir?", sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Sorry, dass ich gestarrt habe", sagte ich verlegend.

„Macht nichts.  
Ich weiß, dass ich ein Monsterschwanz habe", lachte Carlos und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Dann zog er sich die Badeshorts an.  
Ich stand auf und zog mein Shirt aus.

Dann tat ich meine Hände auf meine Hose und ich fühlte mich schon etwas unwohl, was Carlos wohl sah.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass es dir nicht gefällt, was du siehst", sagt ich.

„Ist doch egal, wie groß dein Schwanz ist.  
Ich mag dich so wie du bist und es kommt doch viel mehr auf die Technik an", sagte er und ich fühlte mich einwenig entspannter.

Schnell zog ich mir die Hose und Unterhose runter.

„Wow, deiner ist wunderschön, darf ich ihn mal anpacken?", fragte Carlos.

„Nein, vielleicht später", sagte ich und zog mir die Badehose an.

Carlos hob mich hoch und rannte ins Wasser.

FUUUUUUUUUCK!  
Man, das Wasser war arschkalt!

Wir schwammen etwas herum und spritzten uns gegenseitig mit Wasser voll.  
Wir kamen uns näher und irgendwann verbanden sich unsere Lippen miteinander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich spürte, dass Carlos ein Ständer bekam.  
Wir lösten uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen mussten.

„Wow", sagte Carlos.

„Ja, wow", erwiderte ich.

Wir schwammen zum Strand, stiegen raus, und zogen uns um.  
Dann gingen wir zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Carlos war echt ein Gentleman und brachte mich bis zu der Tür meines Apartments.

„Das war ein tolles Date", sagte ich.

„Jap, das war es", sagte er und küsste mich, was ich auch erwiderte.

„Willst du mit reinkommen?", fragte ich.

„Ist Madi nicht da?", fragte er.

„Ne, ich wohne hier alleine", sagte ich und Carlos grinsen wurde breiter.

„Na dann, sag ich mal ja", sagte er und wir gingen in mein Apartment.

„Willst du was trinken", fragte ich.

„Ja gerne", sagte er.

Ich ging in die Küche und holte und 2 Flaschen Sprite.  
Dann ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, gab Carlos seine Flasche und setzte mich neben ihn.  
Wir tranken unsere Sprite aus und Carlos stand auf.

„Ich gehe dann mal.  
Es war echt schön heute", sagte er.

„Warte.  
Willst du nicht hier übernachten?", fragte ich.

„Darf ich?", fragte er.

„Klar", antwortete ich knapp.

Carlos grinste und nickte.  
Wir gingen in meine Zimmer und Carlos blieb geschockt stehen.

„Ist was?", fragte ich.

„Du hast ein Doppelbett", sagte er.

„Jop", sagte ich.

Wir zogen uns bis auf die Boxershorts aus und gingen ins Bett.  
Carlos und ich sahen uns ganze Zeit in die Augen und wir kamen uns näher.  
Unser Lippen verbanden sich miteinander uns wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ich spürte, dass wir beide grade sehr geil waren.  
Carlos kletterte über mich und küsste mich wieder.  
Dann machten sich seine Hände an meine Boxershorts zu schaffen.  
Ich hob meine Hüfte, damit er diese ausziehen konnte.  
Er zog mir dann die Boxershorts aus und diese landeten sofort auf den Boden.  
Carlos legte seine Hand um meinen Schwanz und begann mich zu wichsen.  
Ich stöhnte, als sein feuchter Mund meinen Schwanz verschlang.  
Meine Hände griffen hart in die Bettdecke.  
Carlos begann dann sein Kopf hin und her zu bewegen, was mich dazu brachte lauter zu stöhnen.  
Nach paar Minuten kam ich auch schon in seinen Mund und er schluckte alles, was ich ihm gab.  
Er sah mich an und grinste, was ich auch leicht erwiderte.  
Ich sah in seine Augen und konnte sehen, dass sie mit Lust gefüllt waren.

„Hast du Gleit-Gel da?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Ich griff nach meinen Nachttisch, öffnete das Regal und holte eine Tube Gleit-Gel raus.  
Dann gab ich die Tube Carlos und er legte es neben sich.

„Zieh du mir meine Boxershorts aus", sagte Carlos verführerisch.

Ich setzte mich hin und meine Hände wanderten zu seinen Boxershorts, die schon ziemlich ausgebeult war.  
Dann zog ich ihm die Boxershorts aus und dieser machte auch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.  
Ich schluckte, als ich seinen Schwanz, voll in seiner Pracht sah.  
Er war noch größer, als er schon im schlappen Zustand war.  
Carlos griff nach dem Gleit-Gel und beschichtete seine Finger damit.  
Ich legte mich wieder auf den Rücken und seine Finger drangen in meinen Eingang ein.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf und Carlos fingerte mich weiter.

„Ich bin bereit", sagte ich und Carlos nickte.

Er zog seine Finger raus und ich wimmerte über den Verlust.  
Dann spürte ich, wie er in mich eindrang und ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Als er ganz in mir war, gab er mir paar Minuten, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Er küsste mich, was ich sofort erwiderte und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.  
Dann brachen wir ab und ich gab ihm das Okay, dass er anfangen konnte.  
Er zog sich aus mir heraus, bis nur noch der Kopf seines Schwanzes in mir war und dann stieß er zu.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Er küsste mich und stieß weiter in mir zu.  
Meine Hände wanderten auf seinen Rücken und kratzte ihn ein wenig.  
Er stöhnte dann auch und ich kniff seine Arschbacken zusammen.

„Oh Carlos", stöhnte ich heraus und er sah mich grinsend an.

„Du liebst es, dass mein Schwanz in dir ist oder?", fragte er.

Ah, jetzt kam wohl noch Dirty Talk dazu.  
Na, dann mache ich mal mit.

„Oh ja, ich liebe deinen Schwanz, Papi", stöhnte ich und Carlos grinste nur noch mehr.

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich beim Sex Papi nennst, das hat irgendwas", sagte er grinsend.

Er bewegte sich weiter in mir und traf dann meine Prostata. 

„CARLOS!  
Oh JA!  
Härter", stöhnte ich.

Carlos grinste mal wieder, beschleunigte sein Tempo und stieß härter zu.

„Oh Dome, dein Arsch ist so eng.  
Du liebst es, wie ich die ficke oder, mein baby", grunzte er. 

„Oh ja, Papi!  
Fick mich weiter", stöhnte ich.

Er verband unsere Lippen miteinander und wir stöhnten pausenlos in den Kuss hinein.  
Dann griff er nach meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und schon kam ich.  
Ich drehte uns um, sodass er auf den Rücken lag und ich auf ihn saß.  
Dann hüpfte ich auf seinen Schwanz auf und ab und er hielt mich an meinen Hüften fest. 

„OH MEIN GOTT!  
Reit mich einfach so!  
Reite mich, wie ein Cowboy", stöhnte Carlos und ich hüpfte schneller auf und ab.

Nach paar Minuten kam Carlos in mir und ich stöhnte auf, als ich sein warmes Sperma in mir fühlte.  
Ich stieg von ihm runter und legte mich neben ihn.  
Wir kämpften um Luft, da wir ziemlich ausgepowert waren.

„Wow, das war unglaublich", sagte ich.

„Ja, das war es", sagte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Wirst du übermorgen auch mit Kendall schlafen?", fragte Carlos auf einmal.

„Wenn er es will, dann lass ich ihn.  
Ich meine, dass wäre unfaire, wenn ich mit dir schlafe, aber nicht mit Kendall oder?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und ich glitt in den Schlaf. 

~~Der nächste Tag~~

Ich wachte mit einem Stöhnen auf, als ich ein klopfen hörte.  
Ich drehte mich und sah, dass Carlos friedenruhig schlief und ich grinste.  
Dann stand ich leise auf und humpelte zur Tür, da mein Arsch wehtat, wie sonst was.  
Da hatte James wohl recht gehabt.  
Ich öffnete dir Tür und sah durch meine verschlafenden Augen, dass es Madi war.

„Hey Dome, ich wollte nur Fragen ….  
Warum bist du nackt?", fragte sie mich.

Ich sah zu mir runter und jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich so müde war, um mir eine Boxershorts anzuziehen.  
Schnell griff ich nach einem Kissen und versteckte meinen besten Kumpel.  
Dann spürte ich, wie mich jemand von hinten umarmte und mein Nacken küsste.

„Komm bitte wir ins Bettchen", sagte Carlos verführerisch.

„Carlos, wir haben Besuch", sagte ich.

Er machte die Augen auf und sah Madi.  
Schnell griff er auch nach einem Kissen und versteckte seinen großen Kolben.  
Madi sah uns nur verwirrt an.

„Also Madi, bringen wir es uns schnell hinter uns, damit wir diese Peinlichkeit vergessen können.  
Was willst du?", fragte ich.

„Also…", fing sie an.


	7. Chapter 7

Madi ProV:

Okay.  
Carlos und mein Bruder sahen mich an.  
Ich atmete tief durch und fing an zu reden.

,,Also, ich weiß nicht wie ich am besten sagen soll...  
Ach ich sag es einfach.  
Ich habe mich in Logan verliebt'', sagte ich und sah die Jungs unsicher an.

Carlos Gesicht veränderte sich und er sah mich an.

,,Madi, ich warne dich...  
Geh nicht mit ihm aus, denn er ist ein Player...  
Er benutzt jedes Mädchen nur aus, denn er will jede NUR ins Bett kriegen...  
Also pass dich auf, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, dann sag ich deine Schuld...  
Also ich warne dich'', sagte Carlos.

Mein Bruder sah mich immer noch geschockt an.  
Ich seufzte nur und ging weg.  
Warum das noch?  
Ich war so tief in meinem Gedanken versunken und stieß mit jemanden zusammen.  
Ich fiel nach hinten und erkannte sofort wer es war.  
Logan!  
Er nahm meine Hand und hob mich hoch.  
Ich sah sofort auf den Boden.

,,Madi, was ist los?'', fragte Logan.

,,Nichts'', sagte ich berdrückt.

,,Lüg nicht!  
Sag mir, was los ist'',s agte er und hob mein Kinn hoch, sodass ich in seine Augen schauen musste.

,,Carlos hat mir gesagt, dass du...ehm ein Player bist'', sagte ich.

,,Es stimmt.  
Aber ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt...  
Bitte glaub mir, denn ich würde dich niemals ausnutzen...  
Vor dir hatte ich jede ausgenutzt und ich dachte, du wärst wie die anderen...  
Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt, denn du bist total anders...  
Bitte verzeih mir, denn ich liebe dich...  
Ich hab's getan, weil meine Ex Freundin mich heftig verarscht hatte.  
Bitte Madi glaub mir'', erzählte er.

Ich sah ihn geschockt an und sagte nichts mehr.  
Er liebte mich auch!  
Man, was sollte ich tun?

,,Logan...ich kann nicht'', sagte ich und ging weg.

Ich lief durch den Park und setzte mich unter einem Baum.  
Jetzt fing ich an zu weinen.  
Ich glaubte ihn alles, aber ich konnte nicht wegen Carlos!


	8. Chapter 8

Dome ProV:

Madi verschwand wieder und ich stand geschockt stehen, wegen das, was Carlos gesagt hatte.  
Logan war ein Player.  
Na warte, wenn er meine Schwester verletzt, bekäme er es mit mir zu tun.  
Ich hasste Player.  
Carlos holte mich aus meinen Gedanken raus, indem er wieder mein Nacken küsste.  
Ich ließ das Kissen von meinem Schwanz fallen und schloss die Augen, als Carlos an mein Ohr knabberte.

,,Sollen wir wieder ins Bettchen gehen?" fragte er.

,,Fragst doch nur weil du Geil bist", lachte ich, als sein steifer Schwanz an meinen Arsch streifte.

,,Das ist ein weiterer Grund, aber ich möchte auch weiter mit dir Kuscheln", sagte er, hob mich hoch und trug mich in mein Zimmer.

Dann schmiss er mich aufs Bett und er hüpfte auf mich.  
Ich ließ ein schmerzhaften Stöhnen raus.

,,Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", sagte er mit einem Hundeblick.

,,Ach, schon okay", erwiderte ich.

,,Morgen gehst du also mit Kendall aus", murmelte er.

,,Eifersüchtig?", fragte ich und er nickte.

,,Was kann ICH dafür, dass ihr euch BEIDE in mich verliebt", sagte ich.

,,Ist es gegen die Regeln, einen Tag nach dem Date nochmal Sex zu haben?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Gut, willst du eine 2 Runde?", fragte er heiß.

,,Klar, wieso nicht", grinste ich und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und bewegte seine Hüfte gegen meine, was mich zum stöhnen brachte.  
Er nahm meinen Schwanz in die Hand und massierte es, bis ich hart war.  
Dann nahm er es in seinen feuchten Mund und ich stöhnte in Freude auf.  
Er bewegte sein Kopf und ab und ich griff in seinen Haare, schloss meine Augen und ich spürte, dass mein Höhepunkt kam.

,,Carlos aufhören, bitte", stöhnte ich.

Er nahm seinen Mund, mit einem Plop-Geräusch, von meinem Schwanz und sah mich mit voller Lust an.

,,Ich möchte, dass du in meinen Mund kommst", flüsterte er und nahm mein Schwanz wieder in seinen Mund.

Er bewegte seinen Kopf schneller ab und in meiner Magengegend machte sich ein bekanntes Gefühl breit.  
Wenig später kam ich in sein Mund umd er schluckte alles, was ich ihm gab.

,,Mhmmm... lecker", summte er und beleckte sich die Lippen.

Dann stieg er von Bett runter, ging kurzweg und kam mit ner Tüte wieder.  
Er holte Gleit-Gel raus,lächelte mich an und holte Handschellen raus.  
OMG!  
Das war nicht sein Ernst...  
Oder doch, denn er hatte meine Handgelenke gefesselt.

,,Du warst ein schlimmer Bube", stöhnte er.

,,Rollenspiel?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Er setzte sich zwischen meinen Beinen und fing an meinen Loch zu lecken.

,,Du schmeckst noch nach meinen Sperma", grinste er mich an, steckte seine Zunge in meinen Loch und ich stöhnte.

Dann beschichtete er seine Finger mit Gleit-Gel und fing an mich zu fingern.  
Ich stöhnte auf uner rutschte zu mir hoch, um mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Dann zog er seine Finger aus mir, beschichtete seinen Schwanz mit Gleit-Gel und drang in mich ein.  
Als er drinnen war, ließ er mich paar Minuten dran gewöhnen und ich gab ihn das Okay, um sich zu bewegen.  
Er legte meine Beine auf seine Schulter, zog sich raus, bis nur die Spitze drinnen war, stieß dann zu und küsste mich, um das Stöhnen zu lindern.  
Er stieß immer weiter zu und küsste mich weiter.  
Er fing an zu grunzen und ich wusste, dass er in der Nähe war.

,,Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, aber ich habe es gehört und er kam tief in mir.

Er zog sich aus mir heraus und ich spürte, wie das Sperma aus meinen Loch tropfte.

,,Carlos, kannst du mich losbinden?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Er machte die Handschellen auf, legte sie weg und kuschelte sich an mich.  
Ich küsste seine Stirn und er schloss de Augen.  
Was sollte ich nur tun?  
Er hatte ,,Ich liebe dich" zu mir gesagt...

Nach zwei Stunden verließ Carlos mein Apartment und ich ging in den Park.  
Dort sah ich Logan und mir kochte die Wut aif.  
Wütend ging ich auf ihn zu und er sah mich ängstlich an.

,,Hey Dome", sagte er.

,,Hey", sagte ich kalt.

,,Was gibt's?", fragte er.

,,Finger weg von Madi, du Player.  
Wenn du sie verletzt, werde ich dir das Leben zur Hölle machen", sagte ich streng und ging weg.

Carlos ProV:

Widerwillig verließ ich Domes Apartment und ging wieder ins Apartment 2J.  
Kendall sah mich wissend an und ich bekam Schuldgefühle, was er wohl bemerkte und er legte ein Arm um mich.

,,Hey, ich bin dir nicht sauer.  
Wir sind Teenager mit rasenden Hormonen", sagte er und ich wurde rot.

,,Du wirst dich morgen Freuen.  
Er ist gut im Bett und sein Knackarsch erst", sagte ich und in Kendalls Hose bildete sich ein Zelt.

,,Man, musstest du's mir sagen, jetzt muss ich mich, um mein Problem kümmern", sagte er und deutete auf seine Beule.

,,Kendall?", fragte ich unsicher.

,,Ja?", gab er zurück.

,,Hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte er.

,,Ja, und wie ich dich hasse", sagte er und in meinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

,,Psssh, das war doch sarkastisch gemeint.  
Ich könnte dich doch nie hassen", sagte er und ich umarmte ihn, was er erwiderte.

~~Nächster Tag~~

Dome ProV:

Heute war mein Date mit Kendall und ich wusste echt nicht, was ich anziehen sollte.  
Schnell ging zu Madi und klopfte an ihrer Tür.  
Sie machte die Tür auf und sah mich an.

,,Lass mich raten...  
Du weißt nicht, was du zu deinem Date mit Kendall anziehen sollst?", fragte sie und ich nickte sofort.  
Sie ging mit mir in mein Apartment und suchte mir, was zum Anziehen aus.  
Dann setzten wir uns auf die Couch.

,,Danke", flüsterte sie.

,,Für was?", fragte ich.

,,Ich habe von James gehört, dass du Logan die Meinung gesagt hast", sagte sie und umarmte mich.

,,Ich bin dein großer Bruder.  
Wir streiten uns zwar dauernd, aber ich lass nich zu, dass ein Player verletzt", sagte ich und sie nickte.  
Sie verabschiedete sich und ich ging in den Park und lief durch die Gegend.  
Es waren noch 5 Stunden und dann wäre das Date mit Kendall.  
Ich war gespannt, wass er geplant hatte, denn ich war sehr aufgeregt und nervös.  
Ach, würde schon nicht schief gehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Madi ProV:

Mein Bruder war der Beste.  
Man, ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
Also wegen Logan.  
Ich fand's süß, wenn mein Bruder mich beschützte.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und sah Fern.  
Man, ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht verstecken!  
Langsam wurde mir langweilig.  
Ich stand auf, ging in mein Zimmer und zog mich um.  
Jetzt hatte ich ein Bikini an.  
Ich nahm mein Handtuch, meine Kopfhörer und Bravo mit und ging runter zum Pool.  
Ich legte mich auf ein Liegestuhl und ruhte mich aus.  
Doch jemand stand vor mir.  
Ich sah ihn an und war geschockt.  
Oh nee.  
Auch nicht das.

,,Was willst du, Logan?'', fragte ich.

,,Mit dir reden'', sagte Logan.

,,Worüber?'', fragte ich.

,,Mit der Player-Sache'', sagte er und setzte sich links neben mir.

,,Madi, hör zu...  
Ich weiß, dass du vor mir Angst hast.  
Ich tue dir nichts.  
Ich will dich nicht verletzen oder ausnutzen.  
Ich habe mich wirklich in dich verliebt, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Bitte Madi...glaub mir wirklich'', erzählte er.

,,Ich glaube dir, aber ich kann es nicht..  
Ich habe einfach große Angst...wegen mein Bruder und Carlos'', sagte ich verzweifelt.

,,Madivkomm heute um 20 Uhr zum Strand...  
Ich möchte dir was zeigen'', sagte er und ging weg.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt hinterher.  
Okay...

-Am Abend-

Ich zog mich schick an, ging raus und lief zum Strand.  
Als ich dort war, entdeckte ich Logan.  
Ich ging zu ihm und stand vor ihn.  
Logan lächelte mich an und saß auf einer Decke.  
Er hatte ein Picknick gemacht?  
Wow.  
Wie süß von ihm.  
Ich setzte mich ebenfalls hin und musste lächeln.  
Jetzt aßen wir beide und quatschten über alles.  
Er schien nett zu sein, aber auch lustig.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall ProV:

Heute war endlich mein Date mit Dome und ich freute mich riesig drauf, denn ich hatte was Romantisches geplant.  
Zuerst würden wir ins Kino gehen und den neuen Kiss & Tell Film ansehen, dann würden wir zu Strand gehen und dann eventuell noch zu ihm, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meinte.  
Ich zog mich schick um und holte Dome ab, der ziemlich Sexy aussah.  
Und heute werde ich Dome beichten, dass ich ein Vampir bin, denn wenn er mich wählen sollte, dann sollte es auch keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns geben.

„Du siehst heiß aus", grinste ich.

„Du aber auch.  
Und was hast du so geplant?", fragte Dome neugierig.

„Wirst du schon sehen", zwinkerte ich und er kicherte vor sich hin.

Ich schnappte Domes Hand, ging mit ihm aus dem Palm Woods und wir gingen zu meinen Nigelnagel neues Auto.  
Dort angekommen, machte ich für Dome die Tür auf und er stieg dankend ein.  
Ich machte die Tür zu und stieg dann selbst ein.  
Dann schnallten wir uns an und fuhren los.  
Und ich hoffte sehr, dass es ihm gefiel, was ich für ihn geplant hatte, denn ich möchte unbedingt, dass er mich wählte.  
Nach 20 Minuten waren wir dann auch endlich im Kino angekommen.  
Ich parkte das Auto auf dem Parkplatz und wir stiegen aus.  
Dann gingen wir zum Eingang und holten uns die Tickets.  
Ich kaufte für uns noch ne „Kleine" Cola, und ne „Kleine" Portion Pop Corn.  
Dann übergab ich Dome die Sachen und er sah mich an. 

„Und das nennst du klein?  
Man, die sind ja riesig", lachte er und ich zuckte mit der Schulter.

Wir gingen dann in den Kinosaal, suchten unsere Plätze und als wir diese gefunden hatten, setzten wir uns hin und warteten, bis der Film anfing.  
Von dem Film hatten wir eigentlich kaum was mitbekommen, denn wir waren so sehr aufs Knutschen konzentriert, als den Film zu verfolgen.  
Er war echt ein guter Küsser und ich spürte, wie es in meiner Jeans enger wurde und ich hoffte sehr, dass es nicht lange andauerte, denn ich möchte nicht, dass mich nachher alle mit nem Boner sehen, das wäre sonst peinlich ohne ende.  
Nachdem der Film fertig war und unsere Lippen wund vom Knutschen waren, gingen wir raus, schmissen die Sachen in den Mülleimer und gingen spazieren.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Dome.

„Zum Strand für einen Romantischen Spaziergang", sagte ich und er lächelte.

Als wir beim Strand waren, verflochtete ich unsere Hände einander und gingen Enganeinander das Meer entlang spazieren.  
Dann standen wir im Mondlicht und ich musste grinsen.  
Ich drehte mich zu Dome rüber, packte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und schon wieder bekam ich ein Boner.  
Er machte vielleicht Sachen mit mir.  
Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein und dann lösten wir uns, als wir Luft holen mussten.

„Du machst vielleicht Sachen mit mir", sagte ich außer Atem und er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was für Sachen?", fragte er und ich grinste.

Ich schnappte seine Hand, legte es auf meinen Schritt und er konnte wohl mein Boner durch die Jeans fühlen, denn er grinste breit, was mich zum Lachen brachte.

„Solche Sachen also…", grinste er und ich nickte verlegend.

Er küsste mich wieder, was ich sofort erwiderte.  
Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge an seiner Unterlippe, um Zugang in seinen Mund zu bekommen, was er mich auch dann gab.  
Unsere Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, was ich gewann.  
Wir brachen leiden den wundervollen Kuss ab, weil wir Luft holen mussten…  
Na ja, eigentlich musste er ja nur Luft holen.

„Der Zungenkuss war vielleicht der Hammer", sagte ich und Dome nickte.

Dann sah ich aus mein Augenwinkel Logan auf ner Decke sitzen, doch ich blieb geschockt stehen, als ich Domes Schwester erkannte.

Hatte Logan es etwa jetzt auf Madi abgesehen?

„Ist was?", fragte Dome und ich zeigte zu Logan und Dome. 

„Oh mein Gott!  
Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich von meiner Schwester fern halten sollst, du Player!", schrie Dome und ich hielt mir die Ohren zu.

Als Logan Dome sah, stand er auf und rannte schnell weg.  
Doch Dome rannte hinterher und war eindeutig schneller.  
Ich ging zu Madi rüber und sie sah mich an.

„Hey", sagte sie.

„Hey", sagte ich.

„Wie läuft das Date mit Dome?", fragte sie.

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er grade Logan hinterher rennt, eigentlich super", sagte ich.

„Lass mich raten, der Strand und der Picknick ist ein Teil von Logans Player-Plan?", fragte sie.

„Ja, leider.  
Fall bitte nicht mehr auf ihn ein.  
Du hast jemand besseres verdient, als so ein Player", sagte ich und sie nickte.

Dann kam Dome wieder und er Schürfwunde am Arm und im Gesicht.  
Ich streichelte ihn über die Wunden und er zuckte zusammen.  
Schnell nahm ich meine Hand weg und er entspannte sich ein Wenig und wandte sich dann Madi, die schon vor Angst zitterte, aber das verstand ich auch, aber da musste sie jetzt durch, denn große Brüder wollen ja nur ihre Geschwister beschützen, so wie ich bei Katie.

„Madi, du solltest dich von solchen Player doch fern halten.  
Ich kann dich nicht ewig beschützen.  
Eines Tages bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben und dann musst du es auf dein eignen Weg machen.  
Aber jetzt wo ich noch da bin, solltest du mir Vertrauen und dich von solchen Leuten fernhalten.  
Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er Madi und sie nickte nur.

Dann griff Dome meine Hand und wir gingen weiter.  
Madi folgte uns hinterher.  
Als wir bei meinem Auto waren, stieg Madi hinten ein und Dome beim Beifahrersitz.  
Zum Schluss stieg ich ein und fuhren zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Dort verabschiedeten Madi sich von uns und wir gingen zu Domes Apartment.

„Bis auf die Sache mit Logan hat es mir echt Spaß gemacht", sagte er und ich lächelte.

„Ja, fand ich auch.  
Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir Schlafen?", fragte ich.

„Klar, darfst du.  
Aber ich bin jetzt zu müde für Sex.  
Können wir das auf Morgenfrüh verschieben?", fragte er und ich nickte.

„Jop, kein Problem, denn ich bin auch einfach nur noch totmüde", sagte ich und wir gingen in sein Apartment.

„Dome, du sollst was wissen.  
Ich bin…ähm ein Vampir", sagte ich.

„Ach ne…

Denkst du ich hätte es nicht gecheckt?  
Deine Rote Augen, wie du ein Eichhörnchen hinterher gerannt bist…und dann noch in Lichtgeschwindigkeit", kicherte er.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mein Geheimnis etwas mehr Acht geben", sagte ich und rieb mir verlegend den Nacken.

„Macht nichts", sagte er und wir gingen in sein Zimmer.

Wir zogen uns nackt aus, stiegen in sein Bett und er deckte uns zu.  
Ich kuschelte mich tief an ihn ran und küsste seine Stirn, bevor ich mich im Land der Träume befand.


	11. Chapter 11

Madi ProV:

Als ich in meinem Apartment war, setzte ich mich auf die Couch und seufzte nur.  
Ich musste ihn vergessen.  
Aber es war doch schwer, ihn zu vergessen.  
Ich brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung.  
Vielleicht konnte Katie mir helfen.  
Ich stand auf, ging raus und lief zu den Jungs.  
Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte an der Tür.  
Paar Minuten später öffnete jemand die Tür und sah mich überrascht an.  
Oh nee oder?  
Ich ging einfach rein und sah mich um.  
Logan kam zu mir und sah mich verwirrt an.

,,Wo ist Katie?'', fragte ich kalt.

,,Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer.  
Wieso, willst du zu ihr?'', fragte Logan.

,,Lass mich'', sagte ich und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Als ich bei ihr war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Katie öffnete die Tür und sah mich überrascht an.  
Ich umarmte sie kurz und ging rein.

,,Ich brauch unbedingt Ablenkung'', sagte ich.

,,Ist es wegen Logan?'', fragte Katie.

,,Ja'', sagte ich leise.

,,Ok, lass uns spazieren gehen'', sagte sie.

Ich nickte und wir gingen raus aus ihrem Zimmer und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Logan saß auf der Couch und sah so fix und fertig aus.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Madi, warte..ich muss dir was sagen'', sagte Logan und kam zu mir.

,,Und was?'', fragte ich kalt.

,,Ich...bin...ehm...ein Vampir'', stockte er.

Was?  
Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Ich sah ihn geschockt an und ging paar Schritte zurück.

,,Willst du mich verarschen?'', fragte ich.

,,Nein, ich weiß dass du Angst vor mir hast, aber ich tue dir nichts'', sagte er traurig.

,,Verpiss dich aus meinem Leben, du Player'', schrie ich ihn an und rannte schnell weg.

Ich hatte so große Angst.  
Ich rannte durch den Park und setzte mich unter einem Baum.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als zuvor.  
Wieso...wieso?


	12. Chapter 12

Dome ProV:

Ich wachte auf und das erste was ich tat, war's zu gähnen.  
Dann drehte ich mich um und sah, dass Kendall noch seelenruhig schlief.  
Vorsichtig stand ich auf, da ich Kendall nicht wecken wollte und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Dort machte ich die Dusche an und bekam ein Schock, als ich mich umdrehte, denn Kendall stand auf einmal grinsend vor mir.

„Sorry, geht's wieder?", fragte er.

„Nope, ich habe immer noch ne Gänsehaut", sagte ich und zeigte auf meine Arme.

Er kam auf mich zu, sah mich entschuldigt an und küsste mich, was ich sofort erwiderte.  
Dann streichelte er meine Schürfwunden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Logan dir das angetan hatte.  
Eigentlich ist er nicht so gewalttätig", sagte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wehe du saugst mir das Blut raus", scherzte ich und er kicherte.

„Keine Sorge, denn ich stehe nicht so auf Menschenblut", sagte er und ich lachte.

Dann sprangen wir in die Dusche und duschten uns.  
Als wir mit der Dusche fertig waren, gingen wir in die Küche und ich machten für uns Pfannkuchen mit Ahorn-Sirup zum Frühstück.  
Kendall saß währenddessen schon am Tisch, als ich das Essen servierte.  
Er bedankte sich bei mir und fingen die Pfannkuchen aufzuessen.  
Nachdem alles verspeist war, stellte ich das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und Kendall und ich gingen wieder in mein Zimmer.  
Dann setzten wir uns auf meinen Bett und knutschte wie wild rum.  
Man, er war echt ein guter Küsser.  
Dann lag ich schon auf mein Rücken und Kendall lag über mir und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Er brach den Kuss ab und holte das Gleit-Gel aus meinen Nachttisch.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich dort Gleit-Gel habe?", fragte ich verwirrt und er grinste.

„Carlos hat's mir gesagt", sagte er und beschichtete seine Finger mit Gleit-Gel.

Er legte seine Finger an meinen Eingang, drang ein und ich stöhnte laut auf.

Sofort sah er mich traurig an und ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Kendall.  
Ich stöhne nur wegen den Gleit-Gel, denn es ist wirklich kalt", sagte ich zitternd.

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert, denn ich möchte dir wirklich nicht wehtun", seufzte er erleichtert aus.

Er fingerte mich weiter und ich stöhnte immer in Freude auf, was er wohl bemerkte, denn er grinste mich hämisch an.  
Dann zog er seine Finger aus mir und ich wimmerte über den plötzlichen Verlust.  
Dann beschichtete er seinen Schwanz mit Gleit-Gel und positionierte sich vor meinen Eingang.

„Bist du bereit für mich?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Steckt ihn schon rein!", stöhnte ich laut, sodass es bestimmt alle im Palm Woods gehört hatten und das war mir irgendwie gar nicht peinlich.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir befehl", sagte er und drang voll Kanne in mir ein.

Ich stöhnte laut auf, als er ganz drinnen war und er gab mir paar Minuten zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Nach ca. 3 Minuten hatte ich mich an seinen Schwanz gewöhnt und gab ihm dann das Okay fürs weitermachen.  
Langsam zog er seine Hüften zurück und stieß langsam wieder zu.  
Er wollte mich wirklich nicht verletzten, aber ich war nun mal nicht aus Glas und dieses Tempo war mir schon etwas zu langsam.

„Kendall, ich bin nicht aus Glas.  
Du kannst mich schneller und härter ficken!", schrie ich.

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich dir wehtun könnte", sagte er und ich lächelte.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sagte ich und er nickte.

Er stieß schneller in mir und ich stöhne laut vor Freude und ich war mir sicher, dass es alle gehört hatten, denn so laut hatte ich noch nie gestöhnt.  
Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich, während er in mir stieß.  
Dann hob er meine Beine hoch, legte diese auf seine Schulter, damit er mich besser durchvögeln konnte.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf, als er meine Prostata traf und Kendall winkelte seine Stöße zu ein, dass er den Ort immer wieder traf.  
Es machte sich ein bekanntes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit und ich wusste, dass ich in der Nähe war.  
Auch Kendall schien es zu bemerken, denn er griff nach meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu dem Takt seiner Stöße.  
Ich stöhnte, als er das Tempo für seine Stöße und seiner Hand erhöhte.  
Und ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel bräuchte, bis ich kam.  
Er stieß und wichste mich schneller und nach nem lauten Stöhnen, kam ich auch schon und malte unsere Mägen weiß.  
Kendall stieß weiter meine Prostata durch.  
Seine Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter. 

„Oh Yeag!  
Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Och ne, wirklich.

Musste er den Satz auch noch raus bringen?  
Das machte meine Entscheidung zwischen Carlos und ihn doch nur noch schwieriger.

Mit einem Grunzen kam er in mir und ich spürte, wie sein Sperma aus mir tropfte.  
Erschöpfend legte er sich neben mich, küsste meine Stirn und wir schliefen ein.

~~4 Stunden später~~

Ich wachte auf, als ich Kleidungsrascheln hörte.  
Dann sah ich mich um und sah, dass Kendall sich wieder anzog und dann bemerkte er, dass ich wach war.

„Oh sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.  
Du sahst einfach so süß aus, wie du schliefst.  
Sorry Dome, aber ich muss wieder in mein Apartment.  
Meine Mutter macht sich schon Sorgen um mich, denn sie hat schon 100 SMS an mein Handy verschickt und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich gleich Anschiss bekomme.  
Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich jetzt so einfach abhaue?", fragte er.

„Natürlich verzeih ich dir.  
Aber dafür will ich nen Abschiedskuss haben", sagte ich und er grinste.

Er kam auf mich zu und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Wir lösten uns voneinander und Kendall ging wieder zu seinem Apartment.  
Schnell zog ich mich auch an und rannte megaschnell zu Madis Apartment.  
Ich klopfte wie ein Verrückter an ihrer Tür.  
Paar Minuten später öffnete sie die Tür und sie sah mich verwirrt an.  
Schnell ging ich rein und setzte mich hin.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab ein riesen Problem", sagte ich.

„Und was?", fragte sie.

„Carlos und Kendall haben beide Ich liebe dich zu mir beim Sex gesagt", sagte ich und sie sah mich geschockt an.

„Wow, das ist wirklich ne harte Nuss", murmelte sie.

„Ach ne, das ist doch total easy, deswegen bin ich ja auch hier.  
Man, natürlich ist es ne harte Nuss.  
Bitte hilf mir, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte ich schnell.


	13. Chapter 13

Madi ProV:

Ich sah Dome an und überlegte, was er tun konnte.  
Hmm...  
Carlos und Kendall hatten ihn ''Ich liebe dich'' gesagt.

,,Eine Frage...  
Wer war süß?'', fragte ich.

,,Muss das sein?  
Beide'', sagte Dome.

,,Okay...  
Wer hat es so richtig romantisch gemacht?'', fragte ich.

,,Ehm...Carlos'', sagte er.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an.  
Dome sah mich verwirrt an.  
Irgendwann machte es bei ihm klack.  
Jetzt schien er es zukapieren.

,,Siehst du, solche Fragen helfen dir'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Danke, aber was soll ich tun...  
Ich will Kendall nicht verletzen'', sagte er.

,,Hm, das ist schon scheiße'', sagte ich und überlegte noch.

Man, war das schwer es zu sagen.  
Wieso mussten Carlos und Kendall ihn beide lieben.  
Aber ich musste auch sagen, dass Carlos und Dome besser zusammen passen als Dome und Kendall.

,,Dome, sei nicht sauer auf mich, wenn ich meine Meinung sage.  
Ich finde du und Carlos passt besser zusammen, als du mit Kendall'', sagte ich.

,,Ich bin nicht sauer.  
Nur ich weiß nicht, wie Kendall reagiert, wenn ich es ihm sage'', sagte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

,,Sag ihn einfach, dass du Carlos liebst.  
Wenn Kendall verletzt ist, dann muss er es halt akzeptieren...  
Wenn nicht, dann seid ihr keine Freunde mehr'', sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

,,Hm, ich werde mit Kendall reden'', sagte er.

Ich nickte und sah auf den Boden.  
Man, wieso konnte ich ihn nicht vergessen?  
Ich konnte seine Wörter nicht vergessen.  
Er und Vampir?

,,Hey, was ist los?'', fragte er mich besorgt.

,,Logan...ist...ein...Vampir'', stockte ich.

,,Was?'', sagte er geschockt.

,,Ja, es tut nur weh, dass ich ihn vergessen muss, obwohl ich es nicht kann...  
Man, ich liebe ihn verdammt'', sagte ich und hatte Tränen in den Auge.

Ich stand auf und ging schnell in meinem Zimmer, schloss die Tür ab und weinte stärker.  
Warum war das so kompliziert?


	14. Chapter 14

Dome ProV:

Madi stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.  
Ich sah ihr nur hinterher und seufzte dann.  
Dann stand ich auf, ging aus ihr Apartment raus und ging etwas spazieren.  
Sollte ich mich wirklich für Carlos entscheiden, oder doch für Kendall.  
Ach man, ich wusste echt nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Warum war die Liebe nur immer so kompliziert?  
Könnte die nicht mal einfach sein?

Ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich schon am spazieren war, aber das half auch nicht über meine Probleme hinwegzukommen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auf Madi hören und Carlos wählen.  
Allmählich wurde es mir zu kalt und entschloss mich, wieder in Apartment zu gehen.  
Kaum war ich wieder in mein Apartment, schon klingelte es an der Tür.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und Kendall stand davor.

„Hey", sagte ich.

„Hey,  
ich habe dir vergessen, dass hier zu geben.  
Das habe ich für dich gemacht.  
Also schnell auspacken", sagte er und gab mir ein verpacktes Geschenk.

Ich machte es auf und mein Atem stockte regelrecht.  
In der Verpackung war eine wunderschöne Kette drin und in der Mitte war ein Bild von Kendall und mir drinnen.  
Awww, wie romantisch von ihm.

„Danke", sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Musst dich nicht bedanke.  
Hast du dich eigentlich schon zwischen Carlos und mich entschieden?", fragte er.

„Ähm…äh….nein", murmelte ich.

„Lass dir Zeit.  
Das verstehen Carlos und ich sehr gut, wenn du Zeit brauchst.  
Na, man sieht sich", sagte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Als er weg war, schloss ich Tür wieder und rutschte die Wand hinunter.  
Mist, ich war so tief in der Scheiße.

Was sollte ich nur tun?  
Schnell versteckte ich mich unter der Couch und hoffte, dass mich niemand finden wird.

„Dome, bist du hier?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. 

Och ne, was machte meine Schwester hier?

„Komm von der Couch raus.  
Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken", sagte sie.

„Doch, kann ich", sagte ich und blieb weiterhin unter der Couch.

Doch Madi ließ mich nicht in Ruhe und zog mich von der Couch weg.  
Dann zog sie mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Ich legte mein Kopf in meinen Händen, seufzte laut und Madi setzte sich neben mich.

„Sag, doch Kendall einfach, dass du Carlos gewählt hast", sagte sie.

„Du hast Carlos für mich gewählt, nicht ich.  
Außerdem hat mir Kendall vorhin das hier geschenkt", sagte ich und zeigte ihr die Kette.

„Aw, wie süß von ihm", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das ist nicht hilfreich", beschwerte ich mich.

„Geh spazieren", sagte sie.

„War ich schon, aber es hat nicht geholfen.  
Mein Kopf will einfach nicht sagen, was ich tun soll", sagte ich.

„Natürlich nicht, aber dein Herz wird es tun.  
Glaub mir, das ist immer so", sagte sie und ich grübelte nach.

„Klingt so, als wäre es aus einer Fernsehserie, die ich nur zu gut kenne", sagte ich.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand auf und verließ das Apartment, ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen.  
Ich schnappte meine Jacke und ging wieder spazieren, wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ja wirklich helfen, zu entscheiden, wer der richtige für mich wäre.  
Also ging ich in den Palm Woods Park und versuchte auf mein Herz zu hören.  
Ich atmete immer tief ein und aus, um mich zu konzentrieren und ich lief planlos durch die Gegend rum.  
Auf einmal knallte ich mit jemand zusammen und ich sah, dass es James war.

„Sorry James, habe dich nicht gesehen", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Mach nichts, habe auch nicht aufgepasst", lachte er.

„Was machst du so?", fragte ich.

„Ich wollte mich an Lucy ranmachen und was machst du?", fragte er.

„Ich versuche mich grade zwischen Kendall und Carlos zu entscheiden, aber das ist voll schwierig, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich entscheiden soll", erzählte ich ihm.

„Oh, das ist ja blöd.  
Ich würde dir empfehlen, dich einfach von deinem Herz führen zu lassen, denn dein Herz weiß die Antwort schon", sagte er und ging weg.

Warum sagten mir alle, dass ich auf mein Herz hören sollte oder mich von ihm führen lassen sollte?  
Ach, was hatte ich denn schon zu verlieren.  
Einer wird glücklich sein und der andere eben traurig und ich war's leider der wählen musste.  
Ich ließ mich von meinem Herzen führen und lief weiter durch die Gegend und dann wusste ich, wen ich nehmen sollte.  
Schnell ging ich wieder ins Palm Woods um mit Madi zu reden, damit sie wusste, wen ich nehmen würde.  
Als ich in ihr Zimmer platzte, küsste sie mit einem wildfremden rum.  
Madi bemerkte mich und löste sich von dem Kerl.

„Ich kann alles erklären.  
Ich über für eine Rolle in ner Fernsehshow und das hier ist Taylor.  
Er hilft mir bei den Proben", sagte sie und ich nickte nur.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wen ich nehme", sagte ich mit nem grinsen.

„Wen?", fragte sie.

„Sag ich dir später", sagte ich und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Was machst du dann hier?", fragte sie mich und ich zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Ich gehe dann mal.  
Dann kannst du mit Taylor rumpoppen", sagte ich frech.

„DOOOOMMEEEEE!", schrie sie böse und ich rannte schnell um mein Leben.

Ach das war einfach so witzig.  
Mist, ich hätte echt meine Kamera mitnehmen sollen, dann hätte ich jetzt ein lustiges Bild für Twitter und Facebook.  
Schnell machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Apartment 2J.  
Als ich dort war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete, bis jemand sie öffnete.  
Nach paar Minuten wurde die Tür geöffnet, doch den wollte ich jetzt sicher nicht sehen.

„Dome, das wegen letztens tut mir leid.  
Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", sagte Logan.

„Schwamm drüber, denn ich habe jetzt was wichtigeres zu kümmern", sagte ich.

Schnell ging ich zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an der Tür und er öffnete diese.

„Hey", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Hey", sagte er und ich verband unsere Lippen miteinander. 


	15. Chapter 15

Madi ProV:

Man, ich war so neugierig.  
Wen nahm Dome eigentlich?  
Taylor gab mir ein Kuss auf die Wange und ging.  
Er hatte nocn was zu tun.  
Ich stand auf, ging in mein Zimmer und zog mich schick um.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich runter und ging in den Park.  
Ich setzte mich unter einem Baum und ruhte mich aus.  
Doch jemand setzte sich neben mir.  
Ich drehte mich um und mein Atem stockte.  
Scheiße!  
Was wollte Logan denn hier?  
Logan sah mich traurig an.  
Ich schluckte schwer und sah auf den Boden.

,,Madi, ich weiß dass du Angst hast...  
Ich, es tut mir leid...  
Ich hätte es dir früher erzählen müssen...  
Es tut mir wirklich leid'', entschuldigte Logan sich.

Ich sah hoch und sah seine braune Schokolade Augen.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als zuvor.  
Logan kam näher und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach eine Weile lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich Madi.  
Ich würde dich niemals verletzen, das verspreche ich dir'', sagte er.

,,Ich dich auch, Logie'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Wollen wir beide ins Kino gehen, wenn du willst'', sagte er und stand auf.

,,Klar'', sagte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.

Logan nahm meine Hand und wir gingen glücklich ins Kino.  
Mir war's egal, was die anderen sagten.  
Ich konnte den Schmerz nicht aushalten.  
Als wir im Kino waren, kaufte Logan die Tickets, ne große Cola und ne große Popcorn für uns.  
Dann gingen wir ins Kinosaal und setzten uns in die Mitte.  
Wir sahen uns After Earth an.  
Ich mag Jaden Smith...Will Smith aber auch.  
Ich war wirklich gespannt, wen Dome gewählt hat.  
Ich dachte Kendall.  
Er hatten ihn ja diese Kette geschenkt.


	16. Chapter 16

Schnell machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Apartment 2J.  
Als ich dort war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete, bis jemand sie öffnete.  
Nach paar Minuten wurde die Tür geöffnet, doch den wollte ich jetzt sicher nicht sehen.

„Dome, das wegen letztens tut mir leid.  
Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten", sagte Logan.

„Schwamm drüber, denn ich habe jetzt was wichtigeres zu kümmern", sagte ich.

Schnell ging ich zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an der Tür und er öffnete diese.

„Hey", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Hey", sagte er und ich verband unsere Lippen miteinander.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte und wir vertieften den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen ab, als wir Luft holen mussten.  
Lange sahen wir uns in den Augen und schon machte es klick in seinen Kopf.

„Du hast mich gewählt", sagte er auf einmal.

„Jap, das habe ich", sagte ich und verband wieder unsere Lippen miteinander.

„Wir müssen es ihm noch sagen", meinte er.

„Können wir das später machen, denn ich wollte mit dir ins Kino gehen und den After Earth sehen", sagte ich.

„Okay, denn in den Film wollte ich eh mal reingehen", sagte er und küsste meine Wange.

„Also ist das ein Date?", fragte ich nach.

„Jap, ist es", zwinkerte er mich an und wir gingen aus dem Apartment raus.

Was mich wunderte war, dass Logan nicht mehr dort war, aber egal, solange er die Finger von Madi ließ, war ja alles in Ordnung.  
Ich stieg dann in sein Wagen ein und er fuhr los.  
Nach ca. 20 Minuten waren wir endlich im Kino und er kaufte uns Tickets, 2 Flaschen Bier und Pop Cron.  
Dann gingen wir in den Kinosaal und setzten uns in die allerletzte Reihe hin.  
Ich schauderte als seine Hand, meinen Oberschenkel streichelte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich.

„Nichts, ich wollte dich einfach nur berühren", sagte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich erwiderte den Kuss und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Doch wir brachen den Kuss ab, als wir Luft holen mussten.

„Du bist ein guter Küsser", flüsterte ich, da der Film grade begonnen hatte.

„Danke, du aber auch", flüsterte er zurück.

„Ich liebe dich, Kendall", sagte ich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dome", sagte er und legte ein Arm um mich.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und wir beobachteten den Film.  
Als der Film zu Ende war, streckten wir uns, standen auf und gingen aufs Klo.  
Nachdem wir fertig gepinkelt hatten, uns die Hände gewaschen hatten, gingen wir raus und wir blieben geschockt stehen.  
Madi und Logan küssten sich und in mir kochte die Wut.  
Wir gingen zu den beiden und wir trennten sie.  
Logan und Madi sahen uns geschockt an.

„Ah, für Kendall hast du dich entschieden, wusste ich's doch", sagte sie.

„Ach, wechsle jetzt bloß nicht das Thema", sagte ich sauer und sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir Logan", sagte Kendall.

„Und ich bin enttäuscht von dir Madi", sagte ich.

„Aber..", doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Kein Aber, ich werde heute Abend mit Dad darüber telefonieren und sehen, was er für richtig hält, denn auf mich hörst du nicht mehr.  
Und du Logan, sei mal Froh, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind, sonst hätte ich dir locker ein blaues Auge verpasst", sagte ich wütend, griff nach Kendall Hand und wir gingen weg.

„Ich mag es, wenn du auf 180 bist", sagte er.

„Wenn dir das gefällt, freu dich mal drauf, wenn ich auf 360 bin", sagte ich sarkastisch.

Er fing an zu lachen, legte ein Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich.  
Ich lehnte mich an die Berührung und seufzte glücklich.  
James hatte Recht gehabt, dass mein Herz schon die Antwort wusste, denn ich fühle mich so glücklich bei Kendall.  
Aber ich war immer noch traurig wegen Carlos, weil ich ihn wohl verletzt habe.

„Sollen wir es jetzt Carlos sagen.  
Also das über uns?", fragte ich und Kendall nickte.

Wir stiegen in sein Auto ein und Kendall fuhr uns zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Dann stiegen wir aus und gingen in sein Apartment.  
Kendall setzte sich auf die Couch und ich ging zu Carlos Zimmer und klopfte an seiner Tür.  
Carlos öffnete die Tür und lächelte mich an.

„Hey Dome, wie lief dein Date mit Kendall?", fragte er.

„Was, wie woher…", doch er unterbrach mich.

„Ich habe euch vorhin im Kino gesehen und keine Sorge…  
Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, dass du ihn gewählt hast, denn ich hatte schon ne Ahnung.  
Außerdem hatte es zwischen uns ja nicht so richtig gefunkt", sagte er und ich nickte.

„Wir bleiben aber trotzdem Freunde, oder?", fragte ich.

„Klar", sagte er und umarmte mich kurz.

Dann ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und ich ging zu Kendall.  
Als ich bei Kendall war, sah er mich an.

„Er wusste es schon.  
Er hat uns vorhin im Kino gesehen", sagte ich.

„Ist er sauer auf uns?", fragte er.

„Nein, er hatte schon eine Ahnung, dass ich dich wählen würde", sagte ich und Kendall seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte er. 

„Was wohl?  
Ich rufe jetzt mein Dad an", sagte ich und holte mein Handy raus.

Ich machte mein Handy an, ging durch die Kontaktliste, bis ich seine Nummer fand und klickte auf „ANRUFEN",

„Hallo?", fragte mein Dad.

„Hey Dad, ich bin's Dome", sagte ich.

„Hey Sohnemann, wie geht's mit den Dates voran?", fragte er.

„Ganz gut, ich habe mich für Kendall entschieden, aber ich rufe jetzt aus nem anderen Grund an", sagte ich.

„Bist du Schwanger?", fragte er. 

„Nein, es geht um…..warte..WAS?!  
Ich bin ein Kerl, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich schwanger bin?", fragte ich und ich hörte, wie Kendall lachte.

„Ich mach doch nur Scherze.  
Also welchen Grund rufst du den an?", fragte er.

„Es geht um Madi.  
Ich habe sie heute im Kino gesehen, wo sie mit nem Player rumgeknutscht hatte", sagte ich. 

„SIE HAT WAS?!  
Okay, ich werde mit ihr ein ernstes Gespräch führen.

Und gegebenenfalls hole ich sie wieder nach Hause.  
Danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast.  
Viel Spaß mit Kendall.  
Hab dich lieb", sagte er.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Dad", sagte ich und er legte auf.

„Wie kam er darauf, dass du Schwanger bist?", fragte er.

„Wenn ich das mal wüsste, aber weißte was, dass werde ich schon noch herausfinden", sagte ich.

„Ich rieche einen Einbruch ins Krankenhaus, um deine Krankenakte zu holen", sagte er.

„Da liegst du verdamm richtig", sagte ich und er lachte.


	17. Chapter 17

Madi ProV:

Oh fuck.  
Jetzt war mein Bruder sauer auf mich.  
Ach man.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es und ging ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Madi, ich komme in einer Stunde zu dir und wir werden unter 4 Augen reden'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Dad, was ist los?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Wirst du gleich sehen'', sagte mein Dad, klang dabei wütend und legte auf.

Hä?  
Was war denn los?  
Ich sah zu Logan.

,,Es tut mir leid'', entschuldigte Logan sich.

,,Was tut dir leid?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Alles...mit deinen Bruder'', sagte er.

,,Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, ist schon okay'', sagte ich.

,,Okay, was hat dein Dad gesagt?'', fragte er.

,,Er kommt in einer Stunde und will mit mir reden'', sagte ich.

,,Bestimmt redet er über uns'', sagte er, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.

Wir gingen in den Park, setzten uns auf die Wiese und ruhten uns aus.  
Langsam wurde es dunkel.  
Wir gingen zurück zu meinem Apartment.  
Logan wollte bei mir übernachten, da er Kendall nicht sehen wollte.  
Wir gingen in mein Zimmer, legten uns aufs Bett und quatschten über alles.

,,Madi, bitte krieg jetzt keine Angst...  
Ich muss dir was sagen'', sagte Logan.

,,Okay'', sagte ich verwirrt und sah ihn an.

,,Carlos, Kendall und James sind auch Vampire'', sagte er.

,,Was?'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Ja, sag's niemanden weiter'', sagte er ernst.

,,Werde ich auch nicht'', sagte ich.

Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür.  
Scheiße, das musste mein Dad sein.  
Ich stand auf und ging an die Tür.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und sah mein Dad an.  
Er sah richtig wütend aus.  
Er ging rein und sah sich um.  
Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Mein Dad setzte sich neben mir.  
Ich wusste, dass Logan uns hörte.

,,Madi, dein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass du mit einem Player küsst, stimmt das?'', fragte er.

,,Ich...ehh'', sagte ich.

,,STIMMT DAS?!'', schrie er mich an.

,,Ja'', murmelte ich.

,,BIST DU BESCHEUERT ODER WAS?  
TRENN DICH VON IHM!...  
PACK DEINE SACHEN EIN, DENN WIR FLIEGEN NACH HAUSE!'', schrie er mich an, gab mir eine Ohrfeige und ging raus.

Mir kamen ein paar Tränen herunter.  
Ich stand auf und rannte schnell in mein Zimmer.  
Logan sah mich geschockt an und nahm mich in dem Armen.  
Ich weinte stärker.  
Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er mich geschlagen hatte.


	18. Chapter 18

Dome ProV:

Irgendetwas verheimlichte mein Dad doch etwas von mir und ich würde es schon herausfinden, was es war.  
Kendall und ich zogen und schwarze Sachen an und natürlich auch ne Schwarze Maske, damit man uns nicht erkennen könnte.

„Wollen wir, bevor wir gehen, ein Quickie machen?", fragte Kendall.

„Nein, wir werden kein Quickie haben", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay, aber danach haben wir Sex, okay?", fragte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Kannst du mal ernst bleiben?", fragte ich und er lachte.

„Ja sorry, wollte dich etwas teasen", sagte er lachend und ich boxte ihn gegen den Arm.

„Was ist die schlimmste Strafe, die wir bekommen könnten, wenn wir erwischt wären?", fragte ich.

„Pff, keine Ahnung.  
Strafanzeige, höchstens 50 Sozialstunden", sagte er.

„Das geht ja noch", sagte ich und er nickte.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme und wir drehten uns um.

„Geht dich nichts an, James", sagte Kendall.

„Okay, okay…  
Könntest du auch netter sagen", meinte er und ging weg.

Kendall und ich gingen nach draußen und rannten schnell zu seinem Wagen.  
Wir stiegen rein und er fuhr los.  
Ich glaubte, ich verwandelte mich jetzt in nen Bad-Boy.

„Kendall, glaubst du, ich werde zum Bad-Boy?", fragte ich.

„Nein, ist doch nur eine einmalige Sache, stimmt's?", fragte er und ich nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Dann wirst du nicht zum Bad-Boy.  
Aber du könntest zum Bad-Boy im Bett werden", sagte er und zwinkerte mich durch den Rückspiegel an.

Er fuhr hinter den Krankenhaus und parkte dort.  
Dann holte er einen Koffer mit Spionagesachen raus.

„Wo hast du denn die Sachen her?", fragte ich.

„Katie", sagte er knapp und öffnete den Koffer.

„Ab hier müssen wir klettern", setzte er fort und gab mir irgendwelche Saugnäpfe für Hände und Füße.

„Nicht dein ernst…  
Ich hasse klettern", seufzte ich genervt und er kicherte.

„Dann werde wir einfach den Eingang benutzen, wo uns alle sehen können", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ja, ich habe dein Sarkasmus verstanden.  
Komm, klettern wir da hoch", sagte ich aufgebend.

„Es geht schneller, als du denkst.  
Und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, denn ich bin genau hinter dir", sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich seufzte nur, ging dann zur Wand und fing an dort hochzuklettern und man hatte ich scheiß Angst runter zufallen.  
Ich sah für einen Augenblick runter und mir wurde schwindelig, doch zum Glück hielt Kendall sein Wort und war hinter mir.

„Nicht nach unten schauen", sagte er.

„Hättest du das nicht vor ne Minute sagen können?", fragte ich.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du runtergucken würdest", erzählte er.

„Stimmt…  
Sorry", sagte ich und kletterte weiter nach oben.

Als ich endlich ganz oben war, atmete ich tief durch und entspannte mich wieder ein wenig.

„Siehst du?  
Es war doch gar nicht so schlimm", sagte Kendall, der mich von hinten umarmte und einen Kuss auf meinen Hinterkopf gab.

„Ich werde kein Quickie auf den Krankhaus-Dach machen, das kannst du so was von vergessen, denn wir sind hier in der Öffentlichkeit", sagte ich.

„Och menno", sagte Kendall lachend.

„Du bist so pervers", sagte ich.

„Aber darum liebst du mich", meinte er.

„Leider", sagte ich, drehte mich um und gab ihm nen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Damit kann ich auch leben", sagte er grinsend und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Was machen wir als nächtest?", fragte ich und er sah auf seine To-Do-Liste.

„Als nächstes werden wir versuchen, uns hier rein zu schleichen", sagte er.

„Na dann, auf geht's", sagte ich und öffnete die Tür und ging langsam rein.

Ich ging in tiefer in das Gebäude ein und Kendall folgte mir hinterher.

„Hör auf, auf mein Arsch zu starren", flüsterte ich.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich auf dein Hintern starre?", fragte er.

„Ach, nur so ne Ahnung", flüsterte ich wieder und ging weiter voran.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass die Lederhose dein Hintern so gut in Geltung bringt", flüsterte er.

„Kannst du für einen Moment mal unpervers sein?", fragte ich,

„Ich kann's ja mal versuchen", sagte er.

„Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch?", fragte ich.

„Wir müssen gleich da sein", sagte er.

„Ich hasse Treppen", sagte ich.

„Haha, ich auch", sagte er lachend.

Endlich waren wir ganz unten und öffneten die Tür zum Computerbereich.  
Kendall gab mir dann einen USB-Stick, damit ich meine Akte drauf ziehen konnte.

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn jemand kommen sollte", sagte ich und er nickte.

Ich schaltete den Computer ein und wartete, bis dieser ganz an war und ich war erleichtert, dass er kein Passwort-Abfrage an hatte.  
Doofes Krankenhaus sagte ich mal.  
Ich suchte nach meiner Akte und fand diese auch schnell.  
Schnell zog ich diese auf den USB-Stick und machte dann den Computer aus.  
Schnell rannte ich zu Kendall.

„Lass uns abhauen", sagte ich und er nickte.

Schnell rannten wir aus dem Eingang raus und die Leute sahen uns verwirrt an, aber das kümmerte mich grade kaum die Bohle.  
Schnell rannten wir zu seinem Wagen und fuhr uns mit Vollgas zum Palm Woods zurück.  
Wir liefen schnell in seinem Apartment und er holte seinen Laptop.  
Dann kam er wieder zu mir, steckte den USB-Stick rein und fuhr den Laptop hoch.  
Er übergab mir seinen Laptop und ich öffnete die Akte…  
Doch was ich las, ließ mir den Atem stocken.

„Ich bin adoptiert?", fragte ich leise und sah dabei Kendall geschockt an.


	19. Chapter 19

Madi ProV:

Ich wollte hier nicht weg.  
Logan nahm mein Gesicht und sah mich an.  
Er wischte meine Tränen weg und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es.  
Nach dem Kuss packte ich meine Sachen ein.  
Als ich fertig war, nahm Logan meine Hand und ging raus.  
Als mein Dad uns sah, wurde er wütend.  
Doch bevor er was sagen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und mein Bruder kam rein.  
Er sah total sauer aus.  
Was war los?

,,WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?'', brüllte Dome mein Dad an.

,,Hä?  
Wieso soll ich dich verarschen?'', fragte mein Dad verwirrt.

,,WIESO HAST DU MIR NICHT GESAGT, DASS ICH ADOPTIERT BIN?'',schrie er.

Mein Atem stockte.  
Sag mir einer, dass ich grad träume?  
Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Ich klappte mein Mund auf und sah mein Dad entsetzt an.  
Mein Dad sagte nichts mehr und starrte Dome geschockt an.  
Das bedeutet er war nicht mein Bruder?  
Dann war ich ein Einzelkind.

,,Ich wollte es dir schon längst sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie'', sagte mein Dad.

,,Geh weg, Dad'', sagte ich und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

,,Madi...bitte lass mich es dir erklären'', sagte er.

,,NEIN!'', schrie ich ihn an, nahm Logans Hand und ging weg.

Wie konnte er nur?  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu Dome sagen soll.  
Er war nicht mein Bruder.  
Das hätte mein Dad mir doch früher erzählen müssen.  
Aber egal, ich würde ihn niemals verzeihen.  
Das konnte er vergessen.  
Logan und ich gingen in den Park und setzten uns auf die Wiese.  
Er versucht mich zu beruhigen, was auch klappte.  
Ich war so enttäuscht von ihm.  
Das hätte ich nie gedacht.


	20. Chapter 20

Dome Prov:

Ich sah mein Adoptivvater wütend an, dieser nur über meine Reaktion zurück zuckte.  
Doch das war mir gerade vollkommen egal, denn er hatte mich schließlich achtzehn Jahre belogen und betrogen.  
Ich wollte jetzt die Wahrheit wissen und zwar die ganze Wahrheit: Wer ich bin? Woher ich komme? und dich wichtigere Frage wäre, wer meine Eltern sind/waren...

Dome, ich wollte es dir eklären, wenn du alt genug wärst, sagte er vorsichtig.

Und wann wäre es an deiner Stelle gewesen?  
Ich bin jetzt Achtzehn, Dad.  
ACHTZEHN!, schrie ich.

Dome...es ist den Recht, so sauer auf mich zu sein.  
Aber bitte lass es mich dir erklären, warum ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe und ich es dir jetzt auch nicht sagen kann, meinte er und das machte mich jetzt richtig wütend.

Vergiss es!  
Ich werde die Wahrheit schon selbst rausfinden.  
Und Kendall wird mich sicherlich dabei helfen, sagte ich und verließ das Apartment von Madi.

Ich machte mich dann auf den Weg zu dem Apartment von Kendall und den anderen.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür und diese wurde auch schon geöffnet.  
Kendall zog mich ins Apartment rein und verschloss die Tür wieder hektisch.

Hab ich was verpasst?, fragte ich.

Ich weiß, wer dein leiblicher Vater ist, sagte Kendall.

Und wer?, fragte ich aufgeregt.

Er befindet sich gerade mit uns im Zimmer, sagte er und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

Ich sah mich immer Zimmer um.  
Aber sah niemanden außer Logan...  
Wartet mal...  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu Kendall und sah ihn komisch an.

Du hast richtig gesehen, Dome.  
Logan ist dein leiblicher Vater, bestätigte er.

Ich machte ein geschocktes Gesicht und sah dann Logan an, dieser auf den Platz neben sich klopfte, was wohl ein Zeichen war, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen solle.  
Ich sah wieder zu Kendall und er nickte.  
Dann ging ich zu Logan rüber, setzte mich neben ihn und er legte einen Arm um mich.

Das muss jetzt ein Schock für dich sein, oder?, fragte Logan.

Wieso hast du mich zur Adoption freigegeben?  
Hast du mich nicht lieb gehabt?, fragte ich.

Doch sehr sogar.  
Und es fiel mir schwer, dich zur Adoption freizugeben.  
Aber du solltest bei jemand aufwachsen, der dir ein normal Leben ermöglicht und nicht bei mir...einem Vampiren...  
Ich wollte, dass du in Sicherheit bist...  
Aber letztendlich war es der größte Fehler meines Daseins gewesen.  
Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte und es alles rückgänig machen könnte.  
Ich bedauer es bis heute noch...  
Ich wollte dich aufwachsen sehen...Wie du mir deine erste Freundin oder deinem ersten Freund vorstellst.  
Wie du mich fragst, ob ich dir Tipps für Dates geben könnte oder für dein erstes Mal...  
Ich habe die erste Hälfte deines Lebens verpasst...  
Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst", sagte Logan und Tränen liefen aus seinem Augen.

Dad...Logan...Dad...ähm...  
Eines Tages sicher...  
Und du kannst ja schließlich bei der 2.Hälfte meines Lebens dabei sein...  
Und eines Tages wird es schon ne Zeitmaschine geben und dann kannst du es Rückgänig machen.  
Aber bis dahin, bin ich erstmal froh, dass mein Vater lebt.  
Was ist mit meiner Mutter?, fragte ich.

Sie ist bei deiner Geburt gestorben, sagte er.

Oh, tut mir leid, dass wusste ich nicht...  
Erzählst du mir was von ihr?, fragte ich.

Sicher.  
Aber erst morgen, denn es ist schon spät, sagte er und ich sah auf meine Uhr.

Er hatte recht.  
Es war schon ziemlich spät.

Ich gehe dann mal schlafen.  
Gute Nacht..Logan...ähm Dad

Wenn du nicht bereit bist mich Dad zu nennen, was ich vollkommen verstehen kann, kannst du mich ruhig weiterhin Logan nennen.  
Schlaf gut, mein Sohn, sagte er und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich nickte und ging zu Kendall und er gab mir nen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nacht, Liebster, sagte ich grinsend.

Nacht, Sweetheart, antwortete er lächelnd.

Dad ProV:

Madison kam wieder in ihr Apartment und sah mich böse an.

Was machst du denn noch hier?, fragte sie.

Du darfst hier in L.A bleiben...Aber unter einer Bedingung, sagte ich.

Und die wäre?

Du musst aufhören, dich an Logan ranzumachen

Wieso?

Er ist Domes Leiblicher Vater

Madi sah mich dann mit nem geschockten Gesicht an.


	21. Chapter 21

Madi ProV:

Ich sah meinen Dad geschockt an und klappte meinen Mund auf.  
Das war doch nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
Logan?!  
Logan ist Domes leiblicher Vater?!

,,Dad, da ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?'', fragte ich nach.

,,Doch,das ist mein voller Ernst...  
Ich geh dann mal'', sagte mein Dad und verschwand.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn geschockt hinterher.  
Warum musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren.  
Erst Dome und dann Logan.  
Wer würde der Nächste sein?  
Da mir gerade langweilig war, nahm ich mein Handy und rief, mein besten Freund, Niall an.  
Nach dem vierten Versuch ging er endlich ran.

,,Whoa,Madi...  
Was ist los?'', fragte Niall besorgt.

,,Gar nichts...  
Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht zu mir kommen kannst, da mir langweilig ist...'', fragte ich.

,,Was? Okay...  
Ich komme morgen früh zu dir...  
Wir sehen uns morgen, Darlin'', sagte er.

,,Darlin?'', fragte ich lachend.

,,Ja..  
Absofort nenne ich dich so'', sagte er auch lachend und legte auf.

Ich packte mein Handy weg und musste lächeln.  
Nur Niall brachte mich zum Lachen oder machte mich Glücklich.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und sah Fernseh.  
Ich merkte, dass es langsam später wurde.  
Doch das war mir egal.  
Jetzt kam ein Horrorfilm namens Saw 3.  
Ich liebte die Saw-Reihe.  
Vor paar Jahren hatten Niall und ich sowas geguckt und er hatte mich total geärgert.  
Da ich mich ständig erschrocken hatte.  
Niall war einfach der Beste.  
Ich freute mich schon auf morgen.  
Ohne ihn fühlte ich mich alleine, da mein Dad weg ist und Dome nicht mein Bruder war.  
War aber trotzdem schön mit ihm.


	22. Chapter 22

Domes ProV

Ich stand früh am Morgen auf, ging ins Badezimmer und duschte mich.  
Dann zog ich mich an und ging in die Küche, um mir Frühstück zu machen.  
Ich machte mir Eier und Speck und zum Trinken ein einfachen O-Saft.  
Nachdem ich zu Ende gefrühstückt habe, räumte ich die schmutzigen Sachen in den Geschirrspüuler und machte diese an.  
Dann setzte ich mich auch die Couch und las mir die neue Ausgabe der Bravo durch.  
Als ich bei der letzte Seite ankam, klingelte es an der Tür und ich legte die Zeitung zur Seite.  
Ich stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
Vor der Tür stand Logan, mein leiblicher Vater, und ich bat ihm rein zu kommen.

Hast du gut geschlafen?, fragte er.

Es ging.  
Ich hatte einen Alptraum., antwortete ich.

Oh...  
Um was ging es?, fragte er.

Habe ich leider schon vergessen.  
Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass ich 5mal zwischen 3-4 Uhr morgens aufgewacht bin, sagte ich.

Wollen wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?, fragte er.

Ich nickte nur und zog mir dann meine Schuhe und meine Jacke an.  
Dann gingen Logan und ich etwas spazieren.

Es tut mir Leid, sagte ich auf einmal.

Für was?, fragte er verwirrt.

Das ich dich Player genannt habe und dir damals gedroht habe.  
Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du mein richtiger Vater bist, antwortete ich auf seine Frage.

Hahahaha die Sache also.  
Ach, mach doch nichts.  
Das war sogar sehr lustig.  
Zerstörerisch und droherisch, wie deine Mutter, lachte er.

Wir kamen bei einer Eisdiele an, wo Logan zwei Schokoladen-Eis kaufte.

Woher wusstest du, dass ich Schokoladen-Eis mag?, fragte ich.

Es gibt so ein Sprichwort: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, sagte er lächelnd.

Vermisst du sie?, fragte ich.

Wen?, fragte er.

Mom..., antwortete ich.

Jeden Tag...  
Ich gehe jeden Morgen zum Friedhof und lege ihr frische Blumen vor ihrem Grabstein.  
Wir könnten sie morgen zusammen besuchen gehen, wenn du willst, sagte er und ich nickte.


	23. Chapter 23

Madi ProV:

Am frühen Morgen hatte es an der Tür geklingelt.  
Ich stand müde auf, ging an die Tür und öffnete sie.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wer vor mir stand...  
...NIALL!  
Ich schrie kurz auf und sprang auf ihn.  
Niall hielt mich fest und musste lachen.  
Oh Gott.  
Hatte ich das echt vergessen, dass er heute kommt?  
Ich hatte ihn schrecklich vermisst.  
Niall ließ mich runter und kam rein.  
Wir beide setzten uns auf die Couch und quatschten über alles.  
Heute war er echt lustig drauf.  
Er brachte mich zum Lachen.  
Jetzt war es schon 9 Uhr.  
Und uns war langweilig.

,,Hast du Lust raus zu gehen?'', fragte ich.

,,Klar'', sagte Niall.

Wir standen auf und gingen raus.  
Dann liefen wir durch den Park und alberten rum.  
Als ich Dome und Logan entdeckte, blieb ich angewurzelt stehen.  
Niall sah mich an.

,,Was ist los mit dir?'', fragte Niall.

,,Es...ist...nichts'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Lüg nicht!  
Sag's mir'', sagte er ernst.

,,Lange Geschichte...  
Ich erzähl's dir später'', sagte ich und sah ihn an.

,,Okay'', sagte er, nahm meine Hand und ging weiter.

Auf einmal kitzelte er mich heftig und ich schrie laut los.  
Leider sahen Dome und Logan zu uns.  
Ich fiel um und musste laut lachen.

,,hahahahha..  
Niaaalll höör auuf hahahahah'', sagte ich lachend.

Doch er hörte nicht auf, sondern kitzelte mich weiter.  
Logan sah uns lange an.  
Ich hoffe, er wurde nicht eifersüchtig.


	24. Chapter 24

Dome ProV :

Logan und ich gingen weiter spazieren, bis wir ein lautes Lachen gehört haben.  
Wir drehten uns zu der Richtung, wo das Gelache herkam und sahen Madi und Niall.  
Ich habe Niall noch nie gemocht.  
Was fand Madi nur immer so toll an ihm?  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Logan Niall so komisch anguckte.

Ist alles in Ordnung?, fragte ich.

Nein, Niall ist ein Werwolf. Werwölfe sind unsere natürliche Feinde. Wenn er mich wittert, bin ich nicht nur in Gefahr, sondern du auch, flüsterte er.

Was meinst du damit, dass ich auch in Gefahr wäre?, fragte ich verwirrt.

Du bist zur Hälfte auch ein Vampir. Deine Mutter war sterblich und ich bin ein Vampir, erklärte Logan mir.

Logan und ich gingen sofort weg, damit Niall uns nicht wittern konnte.  
Jetzt verstand ich so einiges, warum ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.  
Ich war zur Hälfte Vampir und Niall war mein Feind.

Wie alt bist du eigenlich, Logan?, fragte ich.

So um die 4 bis 500 Jahre alt. Hab aufgehört zu zählen, lachte er und ich machte die Augen breit.

Werde ich auch so alt?, fragte ich.

Da du Halbsterblich bist, glaube ich nicht, sagte er traurig.

Toll, bin zur Hälfte Vampir...Muss aber trotzdem sterben. Tolle Logik, sagte ich Augen verdrehend.

Naja... Wie läuft es so mit Kendall?, fragte er mich.

Ganz gut. Er ist echt nett und liebevoll. Findest du es nicht etwas seltsam, dass ich mit deinem besten Freund rumache?, fragte ich zurück.

Nein, im Gegenteil! Kendall ist perfekt für dich. Er ist nett, hilfsbereit, denkt immer an andere und hat ein prima Beschützer-Instinkt, erklärte Logan und ich nickte.

Habt ihr schön..., doch Logan verstummte am Ende.

Sex gehabt?, vollendete ich sein Satz und er nickte.

Ja, Kendall und ich hatten Sex. Bist du sauer?, fragte ich und er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

War er gut im Bett?, fragte er.

DAD!, schrie ich und Logan lächelte.


	25. Chapter 25

Madi ProV:

Ich merkte, dass Dome und Logan verschwanden und Niall hörte immer noch nicht auf.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr.

,,Niaaalll, ich haab dich dooch lieb..  
Bittee hörr auff'', sagte ich lachend.

Tatsächlich hörte Niall auf und grinste mich an.  
Er hob mich hoch und wir gingen weiter.  
Niall war echt verrückt.  
Auf einmal zog er an meiner Hand und ging irgendwo rein.  
Sofort wusste ich, dass wir in einer Eisdiele waren.  
Er wollte ein Eis essen...Wie süß.  
Niall bestellte für sich 3 Kugeln und bestellte auch was...für mich?!  
Er wusste, dass ich Erdbeeren liebte.  
Er gab mir mein Eis und wir gingen raus.

Langsam wurde es spät.  
Wir gingen zurück ins Palmwoods und trafen Dome im Fahrstuhl.  
Oh...fuck!  
Dome riss die Augen auf und schluckte schwer.  
Na super...  
Jetzt fuhren 2 Jungs und ich hoch.

,,Hi Dome'', sagte ich.

,,Hi Madi'', sagte Dome.

Niall sah Dome leicht böse an.  
Hä?  
Was war denn los?

,,Niall...was ist los?'', fragte ich.

,,Es ist nichts, Madi...  
Wirklich nichts'', sagte Niall und klang dabei sauer.

,,Boa, was soll der Scheiß bitteschön?  
Hör auf mich anzulügen!  
Sag mir die Wahrheit...  
Magst du Dome nicht oder was?  
Sag mir einfach, was dein scheiß Problem ist'', schrie ich ihn fast an.

Dome und Niall hatten wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so austicken würde.  
Tja...  
Jetzt sahen die mich an.  
Oh nee...  
Was wohl jetzt kommen würde?


	26. Chapter 26

Dome ProV

Madi schrie Niall an.  
Das überraschte mich total, denn sowas kannte ich noch gar nicht von ihr.  
Und ich musste schon sagen, dass mir das irgendwie gefiel.  
Jetzt war ich aber auch gespannt, ob der läusehabender Köter ihr die Wahrheit sagt.  
Wenn nicht, dann würde ich es ihr sagen.

Madi, es ist wirklich nichts.  
Und ich lüge dich auch nicht an, sagte Niall.

Ich sah zu Madi und merkte, dass sie wütender wurde.  
Nun drehte sie sich zu mir hinüber uns sah mich an genau an.

Du bist ein Vampir, stimmts?, fragte sie.

Nur zu Hälfte stimmt es, denn meine Mutter war sterblich.  
Und Niall ist ein läusenhabender nasser Köter...also...er ist ein Werwolf, sagte ich und Niall sah mich wütend an.

Madi sah wieder zu Niall hinüber und musterte ihn.

Ist das wahr?, fragte sie Niall.

Ja, es ist wahr.  
Ich bin ein Werwolf, sagte er.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt endlich an und stieg ich sofort aus.  
Schnell ging ich in mein Apartment und schloss die Tür wieder.

ÜBERRASCHUNG!, schrie jemand und ich erschreckte mich zu Tode.

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Kendall in meinem Apartment war.  
Und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie er hier reingekommen war.  
Aber das war Endeffekt auch egal.

Was machst du denn hier, Kendall?, fragte ich.

Dich überraschen, antwortete er.

Und das ist auch gelungen.  
Ich habe immer noch ne Gänsehaut, sagte ich und zeigte auf meine Arme.

Kendall lachte los und ich stimmte mit ein.  
Ach ja, mit ihm konnte man einfach viel Spaß haben.  
Apropros Spaß...  
Es ist schon 3 Wochen her, seitdem Kendall und ich das letzte Mal Sex hatten.  
Aber heute hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr.

Willst du hier übernachten?, fragte ich.

Darf ich?, fragte er zurück.

Natürlich.  
Du bist doch mein fester Freund, lächelte ich und ung ging auf ihn zu.

Unsere Gesichter kamen näher und irgendwann trafen sich dann auch unsere Lippen für einen atemberaubenden Kuss.


	27. Chapter 27

Madi ProV

Dome stieg sofort raus und ich war immer noch geschockt.  
Niall...war...ein Werwolf?!  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
Wieso hatte er es mir nicht einfach gesagt?  
Ich stieg auch aus dem Farhstuhl raus und ging in mein Apartment.  
Niall lief mir hinterher und schloss die Tür.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und atmete tief durch.  
Niall setzte sich neben mich und sah mich traurig an.  
Ich rustchte ein bisschen weiter weg von ihm.  
Ich hatte auch ein bisschen Angst.

,,Wieso hast du es mir nicht schon früher erzählt?'', fragte ich.

,,Weil ich Angst hatte, dass unsere Freundschaft dadurch kaputt gehen könnte'', sagte er.

,,Ich kann es nicht glauben'', sagte ich.

,,Madi, es tut mir wirklich Leid...  
Aber ich werde dir nie wehtun.  
Ich schwörs'', sagte er und sah mir in die Augen.

Man, ich liebte seine blaue Augen.  
Doch ich konnte ihn auch nicht so einfach verzeihen.  
Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sah weg.

,,Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, Niall..  
Du hast mich die ganze Jahre angelogen'', sagte ich und mir liefen paar Tränen herunter.

,,Bitte..Madi...  
Es tut mir schrecklich leid...  
Ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, aber'' doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Aber was?  
Lass mich doch in Ruhe, du Arschloch...  
Ich werde nicht mehr deine beste Freundin sein'', sagte ich, stand auf und ging raus.

Mein bester Freund lügte mich einfach an.  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und ich lief durch die Stadt.


	28. Chapter 28

Dome ProV

Kendall und ich lösten uns von den atemberaubenden Kuss, um Luft zu holen und sahen uns lächelnd an.  
Kendall strich mit seiner rechten Hand über meine Wange und mein Lächeln wurde breiter.  
Und auch Kendalls Lächeln wurde breiter, da er sich wohl über etwas freute.

Ist was?, fragte ich glücklich.

Deine Augenfarben verfärben sich.  
Tja, wurde auch mal Zeit für einen Halbvampir, lächelte er.

Ich finds immer noch unlogisch, dass ich trotzdem sterben muss, murmelte ich.

So schnell stirbst du mir schon nicht weg.  
Das verspreche ich dir mit meinem Herzen, sagte er und ich lächelte wieder.

Will ich auch stark hoffen, sagte ich und schlug leicht gegen seine Schulter.

Du siehst Logan sehr ähnlich.  
Du hast seine Nase und seine Augebraue.  
Und von deiner Mutter hast du deine Ohren und die Haarfarbe, erzählte Kendall.

Ich sah auf den Boden und ließ meine Tränen freien lauf.  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Mutter kennengelernt.  
Aber ich auch froh, dass mein Vater noch "lebte".  
Kendall nahm mich sofort in den Arm und drückte mich feste, was ich erwiderte.  
Er strich durch meine Haare und küsste meine Stirn.

Psssh...Nicht weinen.  
Deine Mutter ist an einem besseren Ort.  
Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir wünscht, dass du sie kennenlernen würdest.  
Aber du musst stark bleiben...für Logan.  
Er hat dich grade er wieder und er will dich nicht wieder verlieren, flüstere Kendall in mein Ohr.

So schnell wird er mich auch nicht verlieren, lächelte ich.

Ich gähnte, was Kendall bemerkte.  
Er hob mich hoch und trug mich in mein Zimmer.  
Dort entkleideten wir uns bis wir nackt waren.  
Wir stiegen in mein Bett, legten uns die Decke rüber und ich kuschelte mich an meinen nackten Kendall ran.

Logan ProV

Es war mitten in der Nacht und ging zum Friedhof, um Sie zu besuchen.  
Meine verstorbene Freundin und gleichzeitg verstorbene Mutter von Dome.  
Ich legte, wie jede Nacht, frische Blumen auf ihren Grab, die Gleichzeitig auch ihre Lieblingsblumen waren.

Hey...  
Unser Sohn ist wieder zurück bei mir.  
Es tut mir immer noch wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich zur Adoption freigegeben habe.  
Ich hoffe aber, du hast mir das schon längst verziehen.  
Da du weißt, dass ich für ihn ein besseres Leben gewünscht habe.  
Ich werde ihn morgen mitnehmen, denn er will dich kennenlernen.  
Ach, ich vermisse dich so sehr.  
Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir.  
Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du damit meintes, dass eine Person mich mehr liebte als du mich.  
Wer ist diese Person?  
Wieso hast du damals nicht gesagt, wer es ist?  
Wieso musstest du in Rätseln sprechen?, fragte ich.

Ich ließ meine Tränen freien lauf und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Apartment.  
Dort sah ich, dass ein Zettel dort lag, der vorher nicht da war.  
Ich öffnete diese und las es mir durch.

CARLOS!

Die Handschrift kannte ich nur zu gut, denn sie gehörte Domes Mutter und meiner Freundin.


	29. Chapter 29

Madi ProV

Ich merkte, dass es langsam kalt wurde, doch das war mir egal.  
Niall ist mheute gekommen und zack...kam die Wahrheit...von Dome.  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
Werwolf?!  
Natürlich hatte ich rießen Angst vor Werwölfen.  
Wieso Niall?!  
Ich lief durch den Park, legte mich auf die Wiese und seufzte nur.

Auf einmal hörte ich komische Geräusche.  
Ich sah hoch, sah aber niemand.  
Hä?  
Wieder kamen Geräusche.  
Schnell stand ich auf und rannte schnell weg.  
Doch leider knickte ich meinen rechten Fuß um und fiel um.  
Ich schrie so laut wie ich konnte.  
Jemand hob mich hoch und rannte schnell weg.  
Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen,d a es dunkel war.  
Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, doch derjenige war stärker.

,,Man, Madi...  
Bleib mal ruhig'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Moment...ich kannte die Stimme doch.  
Schon waren wir in meinen Apartment.  
Ich hob mein Kopf und sah seine blaue Augen.  
Niall!  
Er legte mich vorsichtig auf die Couch und seufzte nur.

,,Wie...wie hast du mich gefunden?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Durch meine Nase'', sagte Niall.

,,O...okay'',sagte ich.

,,Bitte hau nie wieder ab'', sagte er und sah mir in die Augen.

,,Okay'', sagte ich und sah weg.

,,Es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid. dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe'', entschuldigte Niall sich.

Ich merkte, dass er langsam Tränen bekam.  
Ich stand sofort auf und umarmte ihn.  
Überrascht strich er meinen Rücken.

,,Ich werde wieder deine beste Freundin sein.  
Aaber sag mir nächstes Mal die Wahrheit, ok?'', fragte ich.

Ich löste mich von ihm und sah ihn an.  
Niall strahlte schon und nickte nur.  
Sofort umarmte er mich fest.  
Ich musste lachen und mein Kopf lag auf Nialls Brust


	30. Chapter 30

Logan ProV

Es war immer noch mitten in der Nacht, während ich auf der Couch saß und den Zettel in meinen Händen hielt.  
Was sollte das bedeuten?  
Was meinte sie damit?  
Was hatte Carlos mit der ganze Sachen zutun?  
Ich legte den Zettel auf den Tisch und dachte drüber nach, was ich jetzt machen solle.  
Und ich bekam einfach keine Idee, da mein Kopf leer wie sonst was war.  
Ich starrte auf den Zettel, in der Hoffnung, was zu finden, dass ich eventuell übersehen hätte.  
Demnach war es leider nicht so.  
Die meistenn dachte immer, dass ich alles wusste.  
Doch das stimmte nicht, denn hier zu hatte ich echt keine Idee und das machte mich wahnsinnig.  
Dann wurde die Tür geöffent und Carlos kam rein.  
Das fehlte mir noch...

Hey Logan, sagte Carlos.

Hey, gab ich grummiger zurück, als ich es wollte.

Was ist den dir über die Leber gelaufen?, fragte er mich verwirrt.

Darf ich dir ne Frage stellen, worauf du ehrlich antworten wirst?, fragte ich und er nickte.

Bist du oder warst du jemals in mich verliebt?, fragte ich.

Er öffnete geschockt die Augen, sah auf den Boden, sah mich dann wieder an und nickte langsam.  
Ich relasierte grade, was hier grade geschah und ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
War ich damals echt zu blind gewesen und habe Carlos Gefühle nicht wahrgenommen?  
Es liefen Tränen aus Carlos Augen, die ich sofort wegwischte.

Na na, ist doch kein Grund zu weinen, lächelte ich ihn an.

Er sah mich an und küsste mich.  
Ich machte geschockt die Augen auf, drückte ihn weg von mir, sodass er auf den Boden fiel.  
Er sah mich verletzend an.

Sorry Carlos, aber ich...  
Ich muss erstmal nachdenken, sagte ich und rannte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.


	31. Chapter 31

Madi ProV

Nach der Umarmung sahen wir einen Film namens Türkisch für Anfänger an.  
Wir mussten viel lachen.  
Ich liebte Nialls Lachen!  
So lustig.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er lachte, musste ich automatisch mitlachen.  
Mitten des Films legte Niall seinen Arm um mich und zog mich an sich heran.  
Ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde.  
Zum Glück war es dunkel, damit Niall meine Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

,,Morgen gehen wir zum Arzt, ok?'',flüsterte Niall mir ins Ohr.

Ich kriegte Gänsehaut und nickte.  
Da mein rechten Fuß verstauch oder gebrochen war.  
Ich hasse Umknicken!  
Ich bemerkte, dass Niall mich lange anstarrte.  
Doch ich sah den Film weiter an.

,,Madi, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du mich gar nicht bemerkst'', sagte er.

Ich fing an zu lachen und drehte mich um.  
Niall hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an.  
Maan, ich falle gleich um!  
Seine Augen ey...

,,Man, wieso hast du so schöne Augen?'', ruschte mir aus.

Als ich merkte, was ich sagte, riss ich die Augen auf und sah ihn geschockt an.  
Niall lächelte mich an und sah mich an.

,,Danke...ich liebe deine blaue Augen auch'', sagte er.

Ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde.  
Boa, konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

,,Niall...ich mag dich ganz doll...aber'', weiter kam ich nicht, da ich auf den Boden sah.

Niall wollte was sagen doch er sah mich schief an.  
Man,wie süß war das denn!  
Seine Augen!  
Ich schluckte schwer, stand auf und ging in mein Zimmer.  
Als ich in mein Zimmer war, schloss ich die Tür ab und sank runter.  
Warum war das so kompliziert?  
Ich wusste, dass Niall vor der Tür stand und wie verrückt klopfte  
Doch ich ignorierte es.

,,Madi...was ist los...hab ich was falsch gemacht?'', fragte Niall verzweifelt.

,,Es...ist...nichts'', sagte ich leise.

,,Lüg nicht...sag's mir bitte...Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, dich bedrückt was...ich kann dein Herzschlag hören'',sagte er.

Ich seufzte nur und sagte nichts mehr.  
Ich wusste, dass Niall auch runter sank.  
Ich wusste, dass er nicht wegging, sondern bei mir blieb.  
Süß.


	32. Chapter 32

Logans ProV

Ich rannte aus dem Apartment nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.  
So schnell wie ich konnte, rannte ich zu meinen alten Lieblingsplatz, wo ich als normaler Kind oft meine Zeit verbracht hatte.  
Das Bamhaus, welches mein Vater damals für mich und meine Freunde gebaut hatte.  
Ich war schon damals digge mit Kendall, James und Carlos.  
Als ich dort ankam, kletterte ich ins Baumhaus und sah mich um.  
Hier hatte ich damals echt ne gute Zeit gehabt, wenn ich mal etwas alleine sein wollte...  
...Das kam irgendwie zweideutig rüber.  
Hier hatten Kendall, Carlos und ich immer rumgealbert, während James dauernd in sein Spiegel gelotzt hatte.  
Legenden zufolge, solle er schon im Alter von zwei Jahren mit dem Haarpflege-Produkte angefangeb haben.  
Ich ging zu dem kleinen Tisch und entdeckte alte Zeichnungen von Carlos und mir.  
Ich vermisste es manchmal ein Kind zu sein.  
Rumalbern ohne Ärger vom FBI zu bekommen, gegen die Eltern rebellieren...  
Ich seufzte nur, setzte mich dann hin und sah durch das kleine Fenster raus.  
Dann schloss ich die Augen und schlief ein.

- Nächster Tag-

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass ich zugedeckt war.  
Doch ich konnte mich nicht dran erinnern, eine Decke mitgenommen zu haben.  
Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte, dass Carlos neben mir schlief und ich musste Lächeln.  
Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich unsere Freundschaft zerstört habe, nachdem ich ihn wegstoßen habe und wergelaufen bin.  
Aber wie es scheint, kümmerte er sich immer noch um mich und das machte mich einfach glücklich.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch eine Chance geben.  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihm ran und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
Doch war wohl nicht am Schlafen, da er seine Arme um mich legte.

Bist du wach?, fragte ich leise.

Habe nie geschlafen, antwortete er.

Wieso bist du hier und kümmerst dich um mich, obwohl ich so fies zu dir war?, fragte ich.

Du brauchtest deinen Freiraum und du hast auch ein gutes Herz, sagte er und ich lächelte.

Wir haben seit unserem keine Herzen mehr Carlos, sagte ich.

Wow, du schaffst es immer wieder, eine schöne Rede in den Dreck zu ziehen, lachte er.

Sorry, sagte ich.

Mach nichts.  
Und jetzt, schlaf etwas weiter, sagte er

Darf ich mein Kopf auf deine Schulter lassen?, fragte ich.

Rate mal warum ich dich in meine Arme halte, damit du nicht wegrutscht, sagte er und ich gab ihm nen Kuss auf seine Waange.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und wir lächelte uns an.  
Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn, was er auch erwiderte.  
Nachdem wir uns lösten,legte ich meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und schlief ein.


	33. Chapter 33

Madi ProV

Am frühen Morgen öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um.  
Ach ja...  
Ich war immer noch in meinem Zimmer und saß die ganze Nacht hinter der Tür.  
Au, mein Po tat schon weh.  
Ich stand langsam auf, streckte mich kurz und ging ins Bad.  
Ja, ich hatte in meinen Zimmer ein Badezimmer.  
Ich zog mich schick um.  
Als ich fertig war, schloss ich die Tür auf und öffnete es.  
Ich wollte raus, doch leider stolperte ich und fiel um.  
Ich sah hoch und bemerkte, dass Niall vor der Tür lag.  
Jetzt wurde er wach und sah mich geschockt an.

,,Madi...alles okay?'', fragte Niall.

Ich nickte nur und stand auf.  
Doch ich humpelte ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Niall setzte sich links neben mich und sah mich an.  
Doch ich ignorierte ihn und sah Fernseh.

,,Madi...wollen wir zum Arzt?'', fragte er.

,,Ich geh alleine'', sagte ich ohne ihn anzuschauen.

,,Nein!  
Ich begleite dich'', sagte er stur.

,,Man'', sagte ich.

,,Ist so'', sagte er und stand auf.

Niall hob mich hoch und ging raus.  
Ich wollte ihm wirklich nicht sagen, was ich für ein Problem hatte.  
Als wir beim Arzt waren, sah ein Arzt sich meinen rechten Fuß genauer an.  
Ich verzog mein Gesicht und versuchte nicht zu schreien.

,,Dein Fuß ist gebrochen, Madi'', sagte der Arzt.

Na super Madi!  
Haste mal wieder toll hingekriegt.  
Niall seufzte nur und fuhr durch seine Haare.  
Ich wusste, dass der Arzt mir einen Gips an meinen rechten Fuß anbrachte.

-2 Stunden später-

Na super.  
Jetzt hatte ich den scheiß Gips an meinen Fuß.  
Ich stand auf und fiel fast um.  
Doch Niall fing mich auf und hob mich wie eine Braut hoch.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah weg.  
Ich wollte seine Augen NICHT sehen.

Als wir in meinem Apartment waren, legte ich mich auf die Couch und seufzte nur.  
Niall setzte sich vor meinem Kopf und sah Fernseh.  
Immer fragte er mich, was gestern los war.  
Doch ich sagte ihm nichts.  
Ich würde gerne mit Dome darüber reden.  
Aber ich wusste nicht, ob er mit mir reden wollte.


	34. Chapter 34

Dome ProV

Ich öffnete meine Augen, gähnte kurz und sah dann zu Kendall rüber, der noch friedlich schlief.  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und streichelte ihn leicht.  
Ab und zu zwickte ich ihn auch in seine Brustwarzen, um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.  
Er stöhnte leise auf, schlief aber weiter.  
Dann begann ich seine Brust abzulecken.  
Zuerst leckte ich siene Brusthaare ab und dann waren seine Brustwarzen an der Reihe.

Was machst du da?, fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Meine sexuelle Frustrationen ausleben, antwortete ich und rieb meine Erektion an Kendalls linkes Bein.

Ich schmiss die Decke auf den Boden, rutschte runter und nahm Kendalls schlappen Schwanz in meine linke Hand, da ich linkshänder war.  
Kendall stöhnte leise auf, als ich begann, ihn einem runterzuholen und ich lächelte ihn an, was er auch erwiderte.  
Als sein Schwanz voll erregt war, leckte ich an der Unterseite seine Schwanzes auf und ab.  
Mit meiner Daumen massierte ich seine Eichel und verteilte das Pre-Cum.  
Dann nahm ich seinen Schwanz in meinem Mund, wartete kurz, und begann schnell meinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Kendall stöhnte laut, sodass es bestimmt schon das ganze Palm Woods gehört hatte.  
Vorallem sicher Mandy, da sie direkt über uns wohnte.  
Kendall griff fest in meine Haare und ich stöhnte gegen Kendalls Schwanz.

Do- oh- me- oh...Auf hören, gott...  
Ich komme sonst, stöhnte er und ich ließ Kendalls Schwanz, mit einem nassen ploop-Geräusch, aus meinen Mund geleiten.

Kendall grinste mich hämich an und drehte uns um, sodass ich auf meinen Rücken lag und er auf mich.  
Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und stöhnte immer in den Kuss hinein, da sich unsere Erektionen sich gegenseitig aneinander rieben.  
Kendall lösten den Kuss und sah mich grinsend an.

Bist du bereit für mich?, fragte er und ich nickte.

Welche Postion willst du heute haben?, fragte er mich und ich dachte nach.

hmmm...Doggy-Style?, fragte ich und Kendall grinste breit.

Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen wirst, lächelte er, was ich erwiderte.

Ich drehte mich auf meinen Bauchen, kniete mich auf meine Beine und Arme hin und Kendall drang sofort, ohne Vorwanung in mich ein.

DU HAST VERGESSEN MICH VORZUBEREITEN, KNIGHT!, schrie ich vor Schmerzen.

Keine Sorge. In Zukunft wirst du es lieben, wenn ich es rau mache.  
Und sorry...vielleicht hätte ich es dir sagen sollen, dass ich es rau liebe.  
Hasst du mich jetzt?, fragte er mich.

Natürlich hasse ich dich nicht.  
Es wäre nur vorher schon gewesen, wenn du mich gewarnt hättest.  
Denn dann hätte ich mich auf die Schmerzen vorbereiten könne.  
Und jetzt fick mich endlich, sagte ich.

Das ließ Kendall nicht zweimal sagen und begann mich durchzurammeln.  
Ich stöhnte in Schmerz auf, was sich aber schnell in Freude umwandelte.  
Kendall küsste meinen Rücken, als er seinen Temp erhöhte und ich seine Eier gegen meinen Arschbacken klopfen hörte.  
Das Bett fing auch langsam an Quietschgeräusche zu machen.  
Von oben hörten wir auch quietschen.  
Hatte Madi etwa Sex mit dem nassen Köter oder was?  
Ach was solls...ist ihr Leben und da mische ich mich nicht ein.

Kendall, so gut.  
Fick mich weiter, stöhnte ich und griff fest in die Matratze.

Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es lieben wirst, wenn ich es rau mache, stöhnte Kendall und klatschte mit seiner Hand gegen meinen Hintern.

Ich stöhnte auf und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich etwa nach hinten sehen konnte.  
Kendall lächelte mich an, was ich erwiderte und seine Stöße wurde unkontrollierter, was wohl bedeutet, dass sein Orgasmus näher kam.  
Kendall griff nach meinen Schwanz und wichste mich zu den Takt seiner Stöße.  
Kendall grunzte laut und entleerte sich in mir.  
Dann drehte er mich um und nahm meinen Schwanz in den Mund und begann ruckartig seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen.  
Mit seiner Hand kraulte er meine Eier und ich stöhnte in Eskate auf.  
Hinterher kam ich schließlich in seinem Mund und er schluckte alles runter, was ich ihm gab.  
Kendall legte sich dann neben mich und nahm mich in seine Arme.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Das war wundervoll, sagte ich.

Fand ich auch, sagte Kendall.

Kenny?, fragte ich.

Was ist Sweetheart.  
Habe ich dir wehgetan?, fragte er besorgt.

Nein, das ist es nicht.  
Ich wollte wissen, ob du hier einziehen willst.  
Also nur, wenn du willst, meinte ich.

Natürlich will, lächelte er mich an.

Wr lagen weiterhin auf unseren Bett und mussten das Bettquietschen, das stöhnen oder die Sätze Härter oder schneller Niall anhören.  
Ich hoffte für Niall, dass er wenigsten ein Kondom benutzt.  
Denn Madi war erst 16 und sollte jetzt nicht schon schwanger werden.

Logan ProV

Carlos und ich stöhnten laut, als wir zu unserem Höhepunkt kamen.  
Nein, Carlos und ich hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen, sondern haben uns mit der 69-Stellung uns gegenseitig nen Blowjob gegeben.  
Und das war der beste Blowjob aller Zeiten.  
Carlos und ich zogen uns dann wieder unsere Sachen an und kuschelten wieder.

Das war heiß, sagte Carlos und ich stimmte ein.

Ja, das war es, sagte ich.

Auch wenn ich Sex bevorzugt hätte., lächelte er.

Dafür wäre das Baumhaus nicht stabil genug gewesen.  
Aber wir konnen es im unseren Zimmer tun.  
Kendall hatte mir gesagt, dass er gerne bei Dome wohnen wolle und James ist eh grade für 3 Monate in Deutschland.  
Also haben wir das ganze Apartment für uns alleine", grisnte ich.

Können wir auch nackt rumlaufen?, fragte er.

Klar...die 3 Monate, wo James nicht da ist schon, sagte ich und platzierte einen Kuss auf Carlos Lippen.


	35. Chapter 35

Madi ProV

Auf einmal wurde es an derTür geklingelt.  
Niall stand auf, ging an die Tür und öffnete es.  
Ich hörte eine Mädchenstimme.  
Ich sah hoch und erkannte sie nicht.  
Wer war dieses Mädchen bitteschön?  
Niall umarmte das braunhaariges Mädchen und ließ sie rein.  
Alter?!

,,Hi,Madi...  
Ich bin Amy, seine Freundin'', stellte sich das braunhaariges Mädchen vor.

Ok...  
Warte was?  
Freundin?!

,,Ah okay'', sagte ich verwirrt.

Niall nahm Amys Hand und ging mit ihr in ein Zimmer.  
Seit wann hatte er eine Freundin.  
Ich nahm den Fernbediengung und schaltete den Fernseher aus.  
Ich stand langsam auf und humpelte zu der Tür.  
Doch auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes Stöhnen.  
War das etwa...NIALL?!  
Oh nein, sag mir nicht, dass die beiden jetzt Sex hatten.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, öffnete die Tür und ging raus.

Ich wollte das Stöhnen nicht hören.  
Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben.  
Ich hasste diesen Gips!  
Als ich draußen war ,humpelte ich durch den Park und entdeckte Louis.  
Nialls besten Freund.

,,Louuuiiiiis'', rief ich.

Louis erschrak sich, drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf.  
Sofort rannte er zu mir, hob mich hoch und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich musste lachen.  
Die anderen drei Jungs kamen dazu und umarmten mich auch.

,,Was macht ihr hier?'', fragte ich lächelnd.

,,Wir haben hier morgen ein Konzert...  
Also, wo ist Niall?'', fragte Harry.

,,Das wollt ihr lieber nicht wissen, was er so treibt'', sagte ich.

,,Sag uns nicht, dass er mit Amy...'' doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Doch, deswegen bin ich raus gegangen'', grinste ich.

,,Typisch Niall'', sagte Liam.

,,Jupp'', sagte ich und wir alle setzten uns auf die Wiese und quatschten über alles.

Louis saß rechts neben mir und brachte mich immer zum Lachen.  
Egal ob mir scheiße ging oder nicht.  
Er brachte mich einfach zum Lachen.  
Louis war auch mein bester Freund.


	36. Chapter 36

Dome ProV

Nachdem Kendall und ich uns etwas von unserem Spaß erholt hatte, ging wirs ins Badezimmer und duschten uns gründlich, damit auch winziger Spermarest an unseren Körper zu sehen sein würde.  
Nachdem wir mit dem duschen fertig waren, gingen wir wieder in meinen Schlafzimmer und zogen unsere Sachen wieder an.  
Dann gingen wir in die Küche und wir machten uns Pfannkuchen und Speck zum Frühstück.  
Ich setzte mich mit meinem Teller zu Tisch und Kendall setzte sich neben mich und strich mir leicht über den Rücken.  
Ich drehte mich lächelnd zu ihm hin und er platzierte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, was ich sofort erwiderte.  
Wir lösten uns dann und aßen unseren Frühstück ab.  
Als wir fertig waren, tat ich das benutzte Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und setzten uns dann auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
Kendall schaltete den Fernseher an und wir sahen uns eine Folge von H2O - Just Add Water an.  
Als die Folge fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ich stand auf, öffnete die Tür und sah, dass es Carlos und Logan war.  
Ich bat die beiden herein.  
Zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und ich setzte mich dann wieder zu Kendall.

Also..., fing Logan an, hörte dann aber auf.

Ja, Dad?, fragte ich

Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr Lust hättet mit Carlos und mir auf ein Doppel-Date zu gehen?, fragte Logan.

Du und Carlos seid ein Paar?  
Seit wann?, fragte ich.

Seit heute morgen, antwortete Carlos.

Klar hätten wir Lust, oder Kendall?, fragte ich ihn und er nickte.

Okay, dann werden Carlos und ich euch später abholen, sagte Logan.

Carlos und Logan verabschieden sich noch von uns, da sie meinten, dass sie noch was erledigen müssen.  
Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was sie wirklich machen werden, da ich schon genug davon hatte, bei anderen beim Sex zu zuhören.


	37. Chapter 37

Madi ProV

Am Abend gingen wir alle in die Stadt, um Essen zu holen, da wir riesen Hunger hatten.  
Doch ich entdeckte die Jungs.  
Dome, Carlos, Logan und Kendall.  
Fuck!  
Die liefen ja den gleiche Weg wie wir.  
Wir könnten ja zusammen stoßen.  
Dome bemerkte mich und riss die Augen auf.  
Logan, Carlos und Kendall bemerkten mich auch.  
Wir liefen und blieben vor den vier Jungs stehen.  
Ich hörte, dass Logan leise knurrte.  
Moment mal...

,,Wen knurrst du an?'', fragte ich Logan.

,,Zayn'', fauchte er.

,,Heißt es, dass er auch ein Werwolf ist?'', fragte ich.

,,Ja, die anderen sind menschlich'', sagte er.

,,Hat es dir mit Niall Spaß gemacht?'', fragte Dome.

,,Was?  
Niall hat eine Freundin und hatte Sex mit ihr'', sagte ich.

Kendall und Dome rissen die Augen auf und sahen mich geschockt an.

,,Dachtet ihr etwa, dass ich was mit ihm hätte?'', fragte ich entsetzt.

,,Eh...ja'', sagte Kendall.

,,Oh Jungs...  
Wir sind doch nur Freunde'', sagte ich.

,,Was macht ihr hier?'', fragte Liam.

,,Wir haben ein Doppel-Date.  
Und ihr?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Wir kaufen für uns was zu Essen...  
vViel Spaß beim Date'', sagte Louis und wir gingen an den vorbei und kauften für uns was zu Essen.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es heraus und sah, dass Niall mich anrief.  
Doch ich drückte weg und sprang auf Louis Rücken.  
Louis fing an zu lachen und ging weiter.  
Harry schrieb eine SMS an jemanden.  
Aber wen, wusste ich aber nicht.


	38. Chapter 38

Dome ProV

Logan und Carlos schleppten uns in einem 5-Sterne Restaurant.  
Dann wurde wir zu einem Tisch geführt.  
Wir zogen unsere Jacken aus, hängten diese dann auf und setzten uns hin.  
Wir durchsuchten die Speisekarte und wurde schon fündig.  
Als der Kellner kam, bestellten wir das, was wir haben wollten und dieser notierte sich alles und ging dann weg.  
Dann quatschten wir etwas.  
Dann fragte Logan etwas, das er lieber hätte nicht fragen sollen.

Na Sohnemann, war der Sex mit Kendall so geil, wie letztes Mal?, fragte er und ich weitete meine Augen.

Woher wusstet du, dass ich heute Sex mit Kendall hatte?, fragte ich.

Kendall hat's mir gesagt, antwortete dieser.

Ich drehte mich zu Kendall rüber, der mich lächelnd ansah, doch ich gab ihm einen bösen Blick.

Was?, fragte Kendall

Du erzählt ihnen, dass wir Sex hatten?, fragte ich leichtsauer.

Ist doch nicht schlimm, sagte Kendall augenverdrehend.

Ahja, nur das du über unser PRIVATleben redest.  
Das ist echt gut, weißt du das?  
Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, einzelne Sachen zu sagen, ohne dass du es Carlos und meinem Vater weitererzählst?, fragte ich immer noch leicht sauer.

Dome, ich..., doch ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, schnappte mir ein Glas Wasser und schüttelte es über seinen Kopf aus und rannte weinend nach draußen.

Ich rannte immer weiter und weiter, bis ich keine Luft mehr hatte und mich auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine Beine und meine Arme um meine Beine, sodass ich wie eine Kugel aussah.  
Ich hörte, wie jemand sich neben mich setzt und derjenige dann einen Arm um mich schlng.  
Ich sah auf und erkannte, dass es Logan war.  
Er sah mich leicht besorgt an und rieb mir leicht den Rücken.

Tur mir leid, dass ich das Essen ruiniert habe, sagte ich.

Du hast nichts ruiniert.  
Wenn es jemand ruiniert haben sollte, dann war es ganz klar ich, denn immerhin hatte ich ja damit angefangen.  
Kendall macht sich grade Sorgen um dich, sagte er.

Soll er sich ruhig Sorgen machen, gab ich zurück.

Du weißt, er würde dich nicht so verletzen, in dem er dich demütigt oder sonst was.  
Er liebt dich von ganzem Herzen un dich weiß es, weil er meiner Bester Freund ist.  
UNd ihr werdet auch in paar Jahren auch mein Segen haben, falls ihr heiraten wollt.  
Kendall war für mich immer schon Teil einer Familie, sagte er lächelnd und ich seufzte nur.

Ich geh mal in mein Apartment, da ich HUndemüde bin.  
Sag Kendall, dass ich ihm ein Schlüssel für die Wohnung gemacht habe und dieser unter der Fußmatte liegt, erzählte ich und er nickte.

Ich stand auf und wollte grade losgehen, doch Logan hielt mich fest und umarmte mich.

Ich hab' dich Lieb, Dome, sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich hab' dich auch lieb, Dad, gab ich zurück.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Apartment, wo ich unterwegs auf Madi traf.

Hast du geweint?, fragte sie.

Ein wenig, antwortete ich.

Über was?, fragte sie.

Ach, nicht so wichtig, sagte ich und ging in mein Apartment rein.

Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer, zog mich ganz nackt aus, und legte mich ins Bett.  
Dann hörte ich von oben wieder lautes gestöhnte.  
Gott, konnte Niall und diese Amy nicht mal Ruhe geben?


	39. Chapter 39

Madi ProV

Dome ging in sein Apartment und ich sah ihn verwirrt hinterher.  
Louis hatte hier auch ein Apartment und hatte mir erlaubt, dass ich bei ihm übernachten könne wegen Amy und Niall.  
Ich ging zu Louis Apartment und klopfte an der Tür.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und Liam ließ mich rein.  
Louis, Harry und Zayn hatten nur Boxershort an und oben ohne an.  
Ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde, doch ich lächelte nur.  
Nur Liam hatte ein T-Shirt und Boxershort an.

,,Hey, Madi...  
Lust auf Film?'', fragte Zayn.

,,Klar'', sagte ich und setzte mich zwischen Louis und Zayn.

Oh Gott.  
Wie lange sollte ich es aushalten mit den Jungs?  
Die hatten echt einen heißen Körper.  
Moment..was habe ich gerade gedacht?  
Ach man.  
Wir sahen uns einen Film namens Saw an.  
Fuck!  
Ich hasste Horrorfilme, da ich total davor Angst habe.  
Louis hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt und grinste mich an.

,,Keine Angst.  
Ich werde dich schon beschützen'', sagte Louis grinsend.

,,Ach ja?'', fragte ich und wurde wieder rot.

Schon fing der Film an.  
Wieso waren die Jungs oben ohne?  
Man ey.  
Ich fragte mich echt, warum Dome ein bisschen geweint hatte.  
Aber egal, denn er wollte es mir eh nicht sagen.  
Nach dem Film gingen wir alle schlafen.  
Doch ich musste mich entscheiden, bei wem ich schlafen möchte, da kein Platz für mich war.  
Ich überlegte kurz und ging ins Louis Zimmer.  
Die Jungs sahen mich überrascht an.  
Nur Louis grinste und ging mir hinterher.  
Er knallte die Tür zu und legte sich links neben mich aufs Bett.  
Ich versuchte, so gut wie möglich, nicht seine Körper anzustarren.  
Louis zog mich an sich heran und schlief ein.  
Doch ich dachte nur: HILFE!


	40. Chapter 40

Kendall ProV

Dome schüttelte ein Glas Wasser über meinen Kopf und rannte dann weinend weg.  
Ich sah ihn hinterher und wollte grade aufstehen, um ihm hinterher zu rennen.  
Aber Logan hielt mich auf und meinte, dass er mit Dome reden würde.  
Jetzt saßen Carlos und ich alleine im Restaurant, sah auf meine Hände und seufzte nur.  
Wieso musste ich alles vermasseln?  
Natürlich war das Privat und ich hätte es, ohne Domes Erlaubnis, nicht an Logan und Carlos weitersagen dürfen.  
Ich sollte mal endlich lernen, meinen Gerhirn zu benutzen, denn ich wollte Dome nie verletzen.  
Dann hob ich wieder meinen Kopf und sah Carlos an, der mich grad musterte.

Tja...  
Du hast es vermasselt, Bro!, sagte Carlos.

Echt aufmunternd, Carlos, meinte ich und verdrehte meine Augen.

Dieser zuckte nur mit seiner Achseln und ich ließ meinen Blick wieder zur Tür wandern.  
Ich hoffte sehr, dass Logan Dome wieder zurückholen könne, damit ich mich schon heute noch bei ihm entschuldigen könnte.

Kendall, ich habe die Idee, wie Dome die verzeihen könnte, sagte Carlos auf einmal.

Und wie lautet deine Idee?, fragte ich.

Eine KREUZFAHRT!, schrie Carlos aufgeregt.

Das ist eine tolle Idee, sagte ich lächelnd.

Und was sagt man?, fragte Carlos.

Danke Carlos, sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

Du musst dich nicht bedanken.  
Wir sind doch Amigos fürs Leben, sagte Carlos und ich verdrehte schon wieder die Augen.

Logan kam nach einer halben Stunde auch wieder zurück, aber leider ohne Dome.  
Logan kam auf mich zu und meinte, er wolle unter 4 Augen mit mir reden.  
Das konnte doch nicht gut enden.  
Ich stand auf und lief Logan hinterher.  
Als er vor mit stehen blieb, hielt ich aus Reflex meine Hände vor meinen Gesicht.

Ich werde dich schon nicht schlagen, meinte er und ich ließ meine Hände zu Boden sinken.

Und was willst du dann unter vier Augen besprechen?, fragte ich.

Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Dome jetzt etwas Ruhe braucht, aber meinte, dass du trotzdem bei ihm schläfen könntest.  
Er hat ein Apartment-Schlüssel für dich anfertigen lassen und hat es unter die Fußmatte gelegt, sagte Logan uns ging wieder zu Carlos.

Ich seufzte nur und setzte mich dann auch wieder hin, wo Carlos ihm von seinem Plan einweihte, wie Dome mir verzeihen könnte.  
Ich fragte nach der Rechnung und bezahlte alles, da es ja meine Schuld war, dass es sich so entwickelt hatte.  
Carlos und Logan küssten sich leidenschaftlich und das war das Zeichen, dass ich jetzt das Restaurant verlassen sollte, damit ich ihr Abend nicht auch noch ruinieren würde.


	41. Chapter 41

Madi ProV

Am frühen Morgen wurde ich von jemand geweckt.  
Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, drehte mich und sah seine blaue Augen.  
Louis lächelte mich an.

,,Morgen'', sagte ich müde.

,,Morgen Madi.  
Hast du gut geschlafen?'', fragte Louis mich.

,,Es ging...  
Wenn du nicht schnarchen würdest, dann ja'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Man'', sagte er leicht beleidigt.

,,Sorry'', sagte ich, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und stand auf.

Louis stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit mir ins Wohnzimmer.  
Liam und Harry saßen am Tisch und aßen.

,,Morgen'', rief Louis.

,,Morgen Madi und Louis'', riefen Liam und Harry zurück.

,,Wo ist Zayn?'', fragte ich verwirrt und setzte mich rechts neben Liam.

,,Er schläft noch'', sagte Liam grinsend.

,,Ok, dann ge ich ihn mal wecken'', sagte ich, stand auf und ging ins Zayns Zimmer.

Als ich in seinem Zimmer war, sah ich, dass er so süß schlief.  
Moment mal, was dachte ich gerade?!  
Man Madi, langsam bist du nicht mehr normal!  
Ich ging zu Zayn und weckte ihn kurz.  
Doch seine Augen öffneten sich nicht und er bewegte sich nur kurz.

Ich seufzte nur, sprang auf sein Bett und hüpfte auf und ab.  
Zayn öffnete seine Augen sofort und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich fing an zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr.

,,Man Madi...  
Wieso weckst du mich?'', fragte Zayn verschlafend.

,,Weil es 10 Uhr ist'', sagte ich und ging runter vom Bett.

Zayn brummte ein bisschen, stand auf und ging mit mir ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er konnte aber süß sein.  
Ich setzte mich zwischen Louis und Liam.  
Zayn setzte sich neben Harry.

,,Was wollen wir heute machen?'', fragte Harry.

,,Schwimmen?'', schlug Liam vor.

Ich sah zu Louis, doch er zwinkerte nur und lächelte mich an.

,,Oh nein'', sagte ich.

Denn ich wusste, was Louis vor hatte.

,,Oh doch Madi-lein'', sagte er grinsend.

,,Nenn mich nie wieder so'', sagte ich und aß mein Brötchen.

,,Oh doch Madi-lein.  
Ich nenne dich so wie ich will'', sagte er und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Doch ich verdrehte die Augen und aß weiter.  
Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür.  
Liam stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete es.  
Vor der Tür standen Amy und Niall.  
Oh nein!


	42. Chapter 42

Dome ProV

Ich öffnete meine Augen, streckte mich und sah mich um.  
Kendall war nicht im Zimmer, was mich enttäuschte.  
Aber ich fragte mich, wieso dann sein Handy hier im meinem Zimmer war, wenn er doch nicht hier war.  
Ach, hatte er sich nur gestern liegen gelassen haben.  
Ich stand auf, ging ins Badezimmer und duschte mich.  
Als ich fertig mit dem Duschen war, ging ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer und zog mir ne lässige Jeans und ein blaues Hemd an.  
Auf Boxershorts verzichtete ich heute.  
Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, setzte mich auf die Couch und sah den Schlüssel, den ich für Kendall gemacht habe, auf dem Tisch.  
Komisch, dann müsse Kendall doch hier irgendwo sein, aber nur wo?  
Ich stand auf und suchte die ganze Wohnung an, doch von Kendall fand ich leider keine Spur.  
Wenn er meinte, dass es witzig sein solle, dann hatte er sich mal total geirrt, denn das fand ich ganz und gar nicht mehr witzig.  
Wo könnte sich Kendall nur verstecken?  
Und plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Blitz.  
Ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer und sah unter meinen Bett nach, wo ein lächelnder Kendall drunter lag.  
Er rutschte hervor und ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

Du hast mich gefunden., sagte er lächelnd.

Das war nicht witizg, sagte ich gefühlslos.

Doch, ein wenig, sagte er und gab mir nen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bist du noch sauer auf mich?, fragte er.

Ja!, sagte ich laut.

Na dann, mach mal die Augen zu., sagte er.

Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an, machte aber das, was er mir sagte.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und ich hörte wie Kendall kurz weg ging und dann wieder kam.

Mach die Augen auf, sagte er.

Ich öffnete eine Augen und er übergab mir einen Brief, was ich mir auf der Stelle durchlas.  
Meine negative Stimmung wechselte sich sofort in eine glückliche Stimmung um.  
Ich lies den Brief fallen und warf mich Kendall um den Hals.

Gefällts dir?, fragte er.

Ja, die Überraschung gefällt mir.  
Das muss doch teuer gewesen sein, eine Kreuzfahrt zu buchen, sagte ich.

Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer., sagte er grinsend und küsste mich, was ich natürlich erwiderte.


	43. Chapter 43

Madi ProV

Jetzt sagte keiner mehr was.  
Niall und ich sahen uns gegenseitig geschockt an.  
Amy schien verwirrt zu sein und ging einfach rein.  
Niall kam auch rein und schluckte nur.

,,Hi'', sagte ich leise.

,,Hey'', sagte Niall.

Wieso redeten wir nicht mehr normal miteinader?  
Ach ja, ich hatte ihn ja weggedrückt, als er mich angerufen hat.  
Amy kam zu mir und umarmte mich auf einmal.  
Hä?

,,Auch schön dich zu sehen, Amy'', sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Wollen wir shoppen gehen?'', fragte Amy mich.

,,Ehh...okay'', sagte ich immer noch verwirrt und stand auf.

Wir beiden gingen an Niall vorbei und gingen shoppen.  
Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl.  
Amy verheimlichte doch etwas vor Niall...glaubte ich.  
Als wir in der Stadt waren, grinste Amy die ganze Zeit und rannte auf einmal los.  
Ich sah sie verwirrt hinterher.  
Sie ging zu einen Jungen und sprang auf ihn und...KÜSSTE IHN?!  
Ich riss die Augen auf und sah sie geschockt an.  
Oh...mein..Gott!  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

,,AMY, WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?!  
WAS IST MIT NIALL?!'', rief ich.

,,ICH LIEBE ALEX UND NICHT NIALL...  
ER IST SO KINDISCH...  
ICH LIEBE IHN NICHT MEHR'', rief Amy zurück.

Was?!  
Oh fuck!  
Was sollte ich Niall nur erzählen?  
Ich ging sauer zurück ins Palmwoods und ging zu den Jungs.  
Auf einmal knallte ich mit jemand zusammen.  
Ich fiel um und sah hoch.  
Oh fuck...LOGAN?!  
Er hob mich hoch und lächelte mich an.

,,D-danke'', stotterte ich.

,,Kein Problem.  
Ich habe eine Frage an dich'', sagte Logan.

,,und die wäre?'', fragte ich.

,,Warum ist Niall so wütend und hat Louis geschlagen?'', fragte er.

,,WAS?!'', schrie ich.

,,Die sind noch oben'', sagte er.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei und ging hoch in Louis Apartment.  
Was sollte der Scheiß bitte?


	44. Chapter 44

Dome ProV

Nachdem Kendall und ich von den Kuss lösten, lächelten wir uns gegenseitig an.  
Kendall legte seine rechte Hand auf meine rechte Wange und streichelte diese, was mich zum Lächeln brachte.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
Dann umarmte er mich feste und ich seufzte glücklich.

Weißt du, ich trage keine Unterwäsche", flüsterte ich heiß in Kendalls Ohr und er stöhnte kurz auf.

Keine Boxershort?, fragte er.

Nope, lächelte ich und er beleckte sich die Lippen.

Er steckte seine Hand in meine Hose und ich stöhnte auf, als er mein Schwanz packte.  
Er wichste mich durch die Hose.  
Ich packte seine Hand, zog diese aus meiner Hose raus und schubste Kendall aufs Bett.  
Er kicherte und zog sich nackt aus.  
Ich machte es ihm nach und entfernte auch meine Klamotten.  
Unsere Schwänze waren schon total erregt.  
Ich ging auf Kendall zu, setzte mich aufs Bett und Kendall sorgte dafür, dass ich letztendlich auf mein Rücken lag.  
Der Horny-Dog in Person sagte ich da mal.  
Aber ich liebte ihn ja so, wie er ist.  
Er glitt ohne Gleit-Gel in mich hinein und ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Kendall massierte meine Oberschenkeln und küsste mich, um mich von den Schmerzen abzulenken, was ihm auch gelang.  
Er fickte mich langsam durch und ich stöhnte in Freude auf, was ihm zum Lächeln brachte.  
Dann erhöhte Kendall das Tempo und ich legte meine Arme um seinen Rücken.  
Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich erwiderte und ich stöhnte auch ab und zu in den Kuss hinein.

Ich bin der Nähe, Kendall stöhnte ich.

Kendalls Hand griff nach meinen Schwanz und er wichste mich zu den Takt seiner Stöße.  
Seine Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter, sodass ich leicht an Kendalls Rücken kratzte.  
Er stöhnte kurz auf, lächelte mich dann an und wichste mich schneller.  
Ich stöhnte auf, als ich kam und besamte unsere Mägen voll.  
Auch Kendall war nicht weit dahinter und kam mit einen Grunzen in mir und füllte mich mit seinem Samen.  
Erschöpfend zog er sich aus mir, legte sich neben mich und ich kuschelte mich beim ihm ein.  
Kendall liegte seine Arme um mich und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Das war der beste Versöhnungssex ever!, sagte Kendall.

Dito, erwiderte ich.

Kendall strich durch meine Haare und küsste meinen Kopf, ehe er die Decke über unseren nackten Körpern zog.

Ich liebe dich, sagte ich.

Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Prinz, gab Kendall zurück.

Von oben hörten wir WIEDER gestöhne.

Also...Niall und Amy sind echt Sex-Geil, sagte ich.

Also von den Stimmen her, würde ich sagen, dass es Madi und Louis sind, die Sex haben, meinte Kendall.

Wetten wir?, fragte ich.

Um was?, fragte er.

Wenn ich gewinne, dann darfst du mich eine Woche lang nicht ficken.  
Wenn du gewinnst, dann darfst du mich ficken wann und wo du willst, sagte ich.

Einverstanden., meinte Kendall.

Kendall und ich hörten das Gestöhne von oben weiter zu.

Oh..Madi..., stöhnte die Stimme.

Ich hoffte sehr, dass es nicht Louis war, sonst würde Kendall gewinnen.  
Und so wie ich ihn kenne, würde er mich sogar ficken, wenn Carlos und mein Vater im Raum wären.

Schneller Louis!, stöhnte Madi.

GEWONNEN!, schrie Kendall.

Schön für dich, sagte ich genervt.

Hey, du hast die Regeln gemacht.  
Aber wenn du nicht willst das ich dich ficke, dann mache ich es auch nicht, denn ich liebe dich so sehr dafür, sagte Kendall.

Nein, ist schon okay, sagte ich, gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und einschlief.


	45. Chapter 45

Madi ProV

Am frühen Morgen wurde ich wach und sah mich um.  
Oh, ich war immer noch in Louis' Zimmer.  
Was war letzte Nacht eigentlich passiert?  
Wieso konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern?  
Gestern waren wir auf einer Party, aber dann wusste ich nichts mehr.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Louis an.  
Er schlief noch.  
Leise stand ich auf, zog mich schick um und ging raus.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass alle anderen schon wach waren.  
Niall war nicht hier.  
Harry, Liam und Zayn saßen auf der Couch und sahen Fern.  
Ich setzte mich zwischen Harry und Zayn und lächelte die Jungs an.  
Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich noch nicht, wegen der Sache zwischen Niall und Louis, nachgefragt habe

,,Wieso haben Louis und Niall sich geprügelt?'', fragte ich.

Sie sahen mich nur an.  
Ich sah Zayn an, dann Harry und Liam.

,,Jungs?  
Könnt ihr es mir bitte sagen?'', fragte ich.

,,Also...ehm...  
Wie sollen wir es dir sagen?'', fragte Harry.

,,Sag's einfach'', sagte ich.

,,Also...es geht um...dich'', sagte Zayn.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn geschockt an.  
Es ging um mich?!  
Was hieß das eigentlich?  
Niall hatte doch eine Freundin...eigentlich nicht, da Amy ihn betrügt.

,,Jungs...Amy betrügt Niall'', sagte ich.

,,WAS?!'', schrien die Jungs geschockt.

,,Ja...ich bin mit Amy in die Stadt gegangen und so...  
Auf einmal rannte Amy zu einen Jungen und sprang auf ihn und küsste ihn.  
Ich so spinnst: du was ist mit niall...  
Sie so: ich liebe ihn nicht...  
Und sie ist mit diesen Jungen weggegangen und ließ mich alleine'', erzählte ich.

,,Ist das wahr?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und sah einen wütenden und traurigen Niall.  
Oh...fuck!  
Warum musste er ausgerechnet hier sein.

,,Niall.'', doch Niall unterbrach mich.

,,Nein, lass mich in Ruhe'', sagte er verletzt und ging weg.

Ich seufzte nur und sah ihn hinterher.  
Zayn nahm mich in den Armen und strich meinen Rücken.  
Ich kriegte Gänsehaut und seufzte nur.  
Aber Nialls Gesicht sah schlimm aus.  
Blaues Auge, blutender Mund, blutende Nase und seine Wangen sind auch schön blau geworden.


	46. Chapter 46

Logan ProV

Carlos und ich kuschelten nackt auf der Couch herum.  
Ich streichelte mit meiner linke Hand Carlos Haare, während er die reste des Kondomverpackungs von der Couch schmiss.  
Ja, Carlos und ich hatten es grade miteinander getrieben, deswegen waren wir auch NACKT!  
Carlos grinste mich an und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich erwiderte.  
Als wir den Kuss lösten, drehten wir uns etwas, um es ubs gemütlicher zu machen.  
Ich stöhnte dabei kurz auf, da mein Hintern noch etwas weh tat von Carlos Aktionen.

Sorry, sagte Carlos grinsend.

Ach, ist doch egal, gab ich lächelnd zurück.

Carlos wollte mich grade wieder küssen, doch dann wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Kendall und mein Sohn kamen rein.

Äh...wir kommen später wieder, sagte Dome und machte sich auf den Weg, um den Apartment zu verlassen.

Nein Dome. Wir fragen sie kurz und dann haben wir es hinter uns, sagte Kendall und Dome blieb stehen.

Beeil dich aber.  
Ich möchte mein Vater wirklich nicht nackt sehen, sagte er.

Wie soll ich das jetzt bitteschön aufnehmen?, fragte ich sarkastisch.

Nicht böse nehmen, Dad.  
Aber seinen eigenen Vater nackt zu sehen...ist schon seltsam.  
Du würdest mich wohl auch nicht nackt sehen wollen oder?, fragte ich.

Ich habe dich bei deiner Geburt nackt gesehen, grinste ich.

Das zählt nicht, sagte er und wurde rot im Gesicht.

Na ja. Was wolltet ihr uns fragen?, fragte ich.

Wir wollten wissen, ob ihr mit uns auf die Kreuzfahrt mitkommen wollt, sagte Kendall.

Carlos und ich sahen uns an und Carlos machte ein Hundeblick.

Klar, sagte ich.

Kendall und Dome verließen das Apartment und Carlos gab mir einen Kuss, was ich liebendgern erwiderte.

Dann können wir mal auf einem Schiff rumvögeln, sagte Carlos grinsend.

Ist Sex das einzige, an das du denkst?, fragte ich.

Nein, ich denke auch an dich, lächelte er.

Awwww..., gab ich von mir und kuschelte mich tief bei ihm ein.


	47. Chapter 47

Madi ProV

,,Was soll ich jetzt tun?'', fragte ich auf einmal.

,,Keine Ahnung...  
Vielleicht mit Niall reden?'', schlug Liam vor.

,,Denkt ihr, er würde mit mir reden?'', fragte ich unsicher.

,,GUTEN MORGEEN'', rief einer glücklich.

,,Hey Louis!  
Es ist 12 Uhr'', sagte Harry.

,,Oh'', sagte Louis, kam zu uns und hatte nur Boxershort an.

Na super!  
Konnte es noch peinlicher werden?  
Ich sah ihn unsicher an.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte Louis mich und sein Lächeln verschwand.

,,Ach es ist nichts...  
Ich muss los'', sagte ich und stand auf.

,,Wohin denn?'', fragte er.

,,Ist egal, Lou'', sagte ich und ging weg.

Oh Gott, wo könnte Niall nur sein?  
Vielleicht im Park?  
Dann geh ich mal in den Park.  
Ich lief raus und lief in den Park, doch auf einmal knallte ich mit jemand zusammen.  
Ich fiel um und rieb mir mein Kopf.

,,Es tut mir leid...  
Oh, hi Madi'', sagte eine sehr bekannte Stimme.

Ich sah hoch und sah Dome.  
Oh...fuck!  
Dome hob mich hoch und lächelte mich an.  
Jetzt war ich tot...sowas von tot!

,,Danke Dome'', sagte ich leicht schüchternd.

,,Kein Ding...  
Suchst du Niall?'', fragte Dome.

,,Ja'', antwortete ich.

,,Er ist geradeaus gegangen..  
Hab ihn gerade noch gesehen'', sagte er.

,,Oh, danke Domi'', sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Man, nenn mich nicht so'', sagte er lachend.

Ich fing auch an zu lachen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Dome gab mir ein bösen Blick.

,,Man, Kartoffelchen'', sagte er.

,,Was ist denn Domi?'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Du bist echt verrückt...  
Weiß du das?'', fragte er grinsend.

,,Jupp'', sagte ich.

,,Ein Tipp für dich...  
Sei nächstes Mal etwas leiser mit Louis'', sagte er.

,,Hä?  
Was meinst du?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Na, gestern haben Kendall und ich euer Gestöhne gehört...  
Ja, von dir und von Louis'', erzählte er.

Oh fuck!  
Gestern hatten Louis und ich...SEX?!  
Oh nein...das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

,,Oh nein, da war ich betrunken'', sagte ich und schlug mir meinen Stirn.

,,WAS?!  
WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?'', schrie Dome.

,,Nein'', sagte ich leise.

,,Man Madi, du bist erst 16..  
Du weiß doch, dass du kein Alkohol trinken darfst'', schimpfte er.

,,Ja, ich weiß.  
Seit wann interessiert es dich, ob ich Alkohol trinke oder nicht?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Schon lange.  
Ja, ich weiß, dass ich nicht dein Bruder bin.  
Aber ich werde trotzdem dein Bruder bleiben, auch wenn es nicht stimmt...  
Du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester geworden...  
Das weißt du auch'', erzählte er.

Ich musste lächeln und umarmte ihn sofort.  
Dome erwiderte es und strich mir über meinen Rücken.

,,Bitte versprich mir, dass du nie wieder Alkohol trinkst'', sagte er ruhig.

,,Ja, ich verspreche es dir Dome'', sagte ich.


	48. Chapter 48

Kendall ProV

Nachdem Dome von seinem Spaziergang wieder da, entschieden wir uns, Shoppen zu gehen.  
Ersten brauchten wir neue Lebensmittel und für Dome wollte ich mal eine schokierende Überraschung machen, was für mich sicherlich lustig werden könne.

Dome und ich stiegen in mein Auto ein und ich fuhr los Richtung Einskaufszentrum.  
Dort trennten wir uns dann, weil jeder was andere zum Essen und Trinken mochte und wir uns deswegen nicht streiten wollen.  
Aber bevor ich meine Lebensmittel kaufen werde, ging ich zuerst in die Kleiderboutique, um Dome eine Überraschung zu kaufen, dass ihm sicher nicht gefallen würde.

Nachdem ich die Anziehsachen gekauft hatte und mich der Verkäufer nur komisch angesehen hatte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Lebensmittelladen und kaufte mir dort drei Dosen Energy Drink, ein six-pack Bier und Chilli Chips, die ich besonders gern mag.  
Draußen wartete ich auf Dome, der auch schon grinsend ankam.  
Ich fragte mich, wieso er so grinste und dann sah ich die Tüte, die er in der Hand hielt.

Du warst in einem Sex-Shop?  
War das nicht irgendwie peinlich?, fragte ich lachend.

Ja, war ich.  
Und es war schon etwas peinlich, vorallem weil der Verkäufer erstmal meinen Personalausweis sehen wollte, dass ich wirklich 18 bin.  
Komischer Kautz, sagte Dome und ich lachte lauter, sodass uns alle komisch ansahen.

Wir legten unsere Einkäufe in den Kofferraum meines Wagens, stiegen dann ein und fuhren wieder zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Dort angekommen, parkte ich mein Auto und wir holten unsere Einkäufe raus.  
Da der Fahrstuhl leider schon voll war und keinen Bock hatten zu warten, nahmen wir die Treppe.  
Als wir vor unserem Apartment waren, ja ich wohnte jetzt bei Dome, holten wir erst tief Luft und ging dann rein.

Ich versteckte erst die Tasche mit den Anziehsachen und dann packte ich das Bier und die Energy Drinks in den Kühlschrank und dann half ich Dome bei seine Einkäufe.


	49. Chapter 49

Madi ProV

Schon ging ich los, um Niall zu suchen.  
Wo könnte er sein?  
Ahh...da war Niall.  
Er saß auf einer Bank und sah auf den Boden.  
Ich ging leise zu ihm und setzte mich rechts neben ihn.  
Niall bemerkte mich, doch er sah immer noch auf den Boden.

,,Niall, ich...  
Es tut mir leid, dass das mit anhören musstest..  
Es tut mir leid'', sagte ich.

Niall drehte sich um und sah mich an.  
Seine Augenwaren total anders.  
Nicht mehr blau...sondern braun?!

,,Niall, was sind mit deinen Augen passiert?'', fragte ich geschockt.

Niall sagte nichts und stand auf.  
Auf einmal verwandelte er sich in einem Werwolf.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.  
Sein Fell war schwarz und seine Augen waren dunkelbraun.  
Ok.  
Das machte mir Angst.

,,Niall, du machst mir Angst'', sagte ich ängstlich.

Niall kam zu mir und ging runter, sodass ich mich auf seinen Rücken setzten könne.  
Ich setzte mich auf seinem Rücken und war verwirrt.  
Schon rannte Niall schnell los.  
Ich schrie kurz und hielt mich an seinem Fell fest.  
Boa, er konnte aber schnell rennen.  
Irgendwann blieb Niall stehen und wir waren in einem Wald.  
Ich kletterte von ihm runter und sah mich um.  
Auf einmal spürte ich seine kalte Hand auf meinem Rücken.

,,Niall..'', doch er unterbrach mich.

,,Nein, genieß es einfach und vergiss Amy'', flüsterte Niall sanft.

,,Okay'', sagte ich verwirrt.

Niall umarmte mich von hinten und sein Kopf war auf meiner linken Schultern.  
Ich musste leicht lächeln und sah geradeaus.  
Auf einmal drehte er mich um und sah mich an.  
Hö?  
Seine blaue Augen waren wieder da!  
Voll komisch.  
Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen und er kam näher.  
Schon legte er seinen Lippen auf meine.  
Natürlich erwiderte ich es und griff fest in seine Haare.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns und sahen uns tief in die Augen.

,,W-was ist mit Amy?'', stotterte ich.

,,Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht'', sagte Niall.

,,Ouh...'', sagte ich.

,,Weil ich in dich verliebt bin'', sagte er.

Was?  
Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?

,,Wirklich?'', fragte ich mit großen Augen.

,,Ja, eigentlich schon lange...  
Seit ich dich mit Louis auf der Couch sah, war ich irgendwie eifersüchtig'', sagte er.

,,Aiii wie süß...  
Ich liebe dich auch'', sagte ich und küsste ihn wieder.

Niall musste lächeln und hob mich hoch.  
Jemand räusperte sich.  
Wir erschraken, drehten uns um und sahen einen verletzten und wütenden Louis.  
Oh...fuck!


	50. Chapter 50

Dome ProV

Nachdem alle Einkäufe gelagert waren, setzten Kendall und ich uns auf die Couch und schalteten den Fernseher ein, wo gerade eine Wiederholung der Serie "Wizards of Waverly Place" lief.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter, dieser legte einen Arm um mich und wir sahen uns die Folgen an.  
Als die Folge fertig war, stand Kendall auf und holte für uns zwei Dosen Bier.  
Ja, ich wusste, dass ich Madi vorhin ein Gespärch darüber geführt hatte, aber ich bin auch 18 und in paar Monate schon 19...  
Außerdem war heute unser Einmonatiges.  
Kendall gab mir eine Dose, die ich dankend annahm.

Ach, ich habe noch was für dich, sagte Kendall und ging weg.

Ich sah ihn nur hinterher, stellte meine Bierdose auf den Tisch und wartete, bis Kendall wiederkam.  
Nach paar Minuten kam Kendall dann schließlich, mit einer Tüte, wieder.  
Er übergab mir die Tüte.  
Ich sah rein und machte die Augen weit auf.

Das meinst du nicht ernst, sagte ich.

Doch, antwortete er.

Ich werde den Slip und den BH nicht tragen!, meinte ich.

Wenn du betrunken bist schon, lächelte er.

Selbst da nicht, gab ich zurück.

Liebst du mich etwa nicht?, fragte er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Was hat das damit zu tun, ob ich dich lieber oder nicht?, fragte ich.

Du bist so eine Schlampe, murmelte er, was ich trotzdem verstand.

Wie meinst du das?, fragte ich.

Weil du mit Carlos und mir einfahc so geschlafen hast?1, gab er frech zurück.

Hey!  
Was kann ich dafür, dass ihr damals beide in mich verliebt war. Und ihr wolltet, dass ich mit euch schlafe!, sagte ich wütend.

Du bist so eine Hure, meinte Kendall und diesmal brach mein Herz entgültig.

In meine Augen machten sich die Tränen breit, was Kendall merkte.

Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, Dome...  
Wirklich, sagte Kendall, doch ich glaubte ihm kein Wort mehr, denn dafür hatte er mich schon zu sehr verletzt.

Lass mich bloß für immer in Ruhe, sagte ich, griff nach meinen Schlüsseln und rannte weinend aus dem Palm Woods in den Wald.

Ich kam bei einer kleiner Lichtung an, wo eine Bank war.  
Ich setzte mich dort drauf, legte meinen Kopf in die Hände und ließ meine Tränen freie lauf.  
Auf einmal spürte ich, wie jemand mir auf den Rücken strich.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es mein Vater war.

Hey...Carlos und ich habe gehört, wie du und Kendall euch gestritten habt, sagte er, setzte sich zu mir und legte ein Arm um mich.

Aha, sagte ich weinend.

Ihr benehmt euch echt kindisch, sagte er.

IHR?, fragte ich.

Hey..stell mich nicht zur Wahl zwischen euch.  
Du bist mein Sohn, aber Kendall ist auch mein bester Freund, sagte er.

Und ich dachte, es hieß immer Familie halten zusammen.  
Ach stimmt ja, du hast mich ja zu Adoption freigegeben, weil du mich hasst, sagte ich.

Ja, ich wusste, dass es jetzt fies von mir war, aber wenn ich traurig und wutend bin, konnte ich nicht aufhören meine Wut rauszubringen.

Ich hasse dich nicht, sagte er.

Du wünscht dir nur, dass ich nie geboren wäre, damit Mom noch am Leben wäre, sagte ich.

Das ist nicht wahr!, sagte er und sah auf den Boden.

Ach wirklich.  
Hast du dir damals nie gewünscht, dass ich nie geboren wäre, als sie starb?, fragte ich und er schwieg.

Das war mir Antwort genug.  
Ich stand auf und ging weg.  
Logan schrie immer, dass ich stehen bleiben solle und ich es ihm erklären lassen solle, doch ich ignorierte ihn, was wohl ein Fehler war.  
Denn im nächsten Moment wurde ich von einem Auto erfasst und ich sah nur noch schwarz.


	51. Chapter 51

Madi ProV

,,Warum?'', fragte Louis wütend.

Ich ging von Niall runter und lief zu Louis.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als vorher.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es Louis sagen sollte.

,,Louis, hör zu.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll'', sagte ich unsicher.

,,Du liebst ihn'', sagte er sauer.

,,Ja...'', sagte ich leise und sah auf den Boden.

,,Hat unsere letzte Nacht dir denn überhaupt was bedeutet?'', fragte er.

,,WAS?!'', schrie Niall los.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an.  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Niall ballte seine Hände in Fäuste und wurde wütend.

,,Niall, lass es mich dir erklären..  
Ich war gestern betrunken...  
Es tut mir leid'', sagte ich.

,,Ach ja?  
Sag mal spinnst du?  
Du bist 16!'', schrie Niall.

,,Man, sei nicht so wie Dome'', sagte ich leicht traurig.

,,LOUIS!'', schrie er.

,,Was?  
Ja, ich weiß, dass sie 16 ist, doch ich habe mich in sie verliebt und ich wollte mit ihr zusammen sein.  
Aber nein, sie musste sich ausgerechnet in den nassen Köter verlieben'', sagte Louis sauer.

,,Nassen was?'', schrie Niall und kam zu uns.

,,Du hast mich schon verstanden, Niall'', sagte Louis wütend.

Schon schlug Niall Louis ins Gesicht und die beiden fingen an sich zu schlagen.  
Und ich stand nur da und guckte zu.  
Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, da ich sehr geschockt.  
Auf einmal hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch.  
Niall lag auf den Boden.  
Oh...mein...Gott!  
Lo...Louis hat ihn angeschossen!  
Woher hatte er diese Pistole?  
Jetzt sah Louis mich an.  
Jetzt kriegte ich Angst und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
Louis kam zu mir.  
Niall verwandelte sich, sprang auf Louis und biss in dessen Hals.

,,JUNGS AUFHÖREN!...  
NIALL TU ES NICHT!'', schrie ich.

Die beiden hörten tatsächlich auf und sahen mich an.  
Ich fing an zu weinen und wusste nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte.  
Niall verwandelte sich zurück und kam zu mir.

,,Honey...'' doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,NEIN NICHT HONEY!  
LASS MICH IN RUHE'', schrie ich ihn an und rannte weg.

Ich wusste, dass Louis aufstand und die Jungs mir hinterher sahen.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr.  
Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich mit meinen Kopf gegen ein Baum stieß und in Ohnmacht fiel...


	52. Chapter 52

Kendall ProV

Wieso musste ich eigentlich immer alles verbocken und Domes Gefühle verletzen?  
Man, ich musste mal lernen, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, sonst würde es eines Tages sicher schlimm enden.  
Ich verließ das Apartment und ging zu dem Apartment, wo ich vorher gewohnt hatte.  
Als ich drinnen war, saß Carlos auf der Couch und wachste seine Schuhe ein.

Hey, Litos, sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn hin.

Na Herzensbrecher.  
Logan und ich habe gehört, wie du dich mal wieder mit Dome gestritten hast, sagte er und legte seine frischgewachsten Schuhe auf den Boden.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Ich kann meine Gefühle einfach nicht kontrollieren und verletze Dome damit , ich bin so eine schreckliche Person, sagte ich und sah auf den Boden.

Du bist nicht schrecklich, nur besitzergreifend.  
Du musst auch mal an die Gefühle andere denken, bevor du was sagst, denn dann würde es nicht so oft vorkommen, dass du Dome verletzt., meinte Carlos.

Ist auch egal.  
Er will mich bestimmt eh nie wieder sehen, meinte ich traurig.

Er liebt dich und das weißt du auch.  
Dome wird dir verzeihen, egal welchen Mist du auch baust.  
Manchmal braucht man ne kurze Auszeit, um zu realisieren, dass man einander braucht, sagte er.

Seit wann bist du so schlau?, fragte ich lächelnd.

Ich habe eben einen schlauen Boyfriend, sagte er grinsend.

Ich will um Domes Hand anhalten, sagte ich geradewegs heraus.

Oha...  
Findest du nicht, dass du das etwas überstürzt?  
Ich meine, ihr seit erst einen Monat ein Paar.  
Ich kenne kein einziges Paar, die schon nach nem Monat verlobt sind, gab Carlos von sich.

Aber wenn sich zwei richtig doll lieben, ist heiraten doch das wichtigste in der Beziehung, sagte ich.

Auch wieder wahr, sagte Carlos.

Auf einmal klingelte Carlos Handy und dieser Anruf änderte alles.  
Es war Logan und sagte, dass Dome im Koma lag.  
Für mich brach grade die Welt zusammen...


	53. Chapter 53

Madi ProV

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich langsam um.  
Ich war in einem Krankenhaus.  
Vor mir standen Louis und Niall.  
Na super!  
Das konnte ja was werden.  
Ich sah die beiden böse an.  
Niall hatte links ein blaues Auge und Louis hatte rechts einen.  
Die beiden hatten sich echt kindisch benommen.

,,Was..w-wollt ihr?'', fragte ich schwach.

,,Uns entschuldigen'', sagte Louis traurig.

,,Das könnt ihr vergessen.  
Ihr habt euch scheiße benommen'', sagte ich verletzt.

,,Honey.  
Ich, es tut mir schrecklich leid...  
Bitte sei nicht so sauer..  
Wir haben uns auch wieder vertragen'', sagte Niall und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hatte auch Tränen in meinen Augen.  
Ich..knnnte...einfach..nicht!

,,Ich weiß nicht, Leute..ich...'', doch ich unterbrach und fing an zu weinen.

Niall kam zu mir und nahm mich in dem Armen und tröstete mich.  
Ich weinte mich bei ihm aus und zog ihn an mich heran.

,,Shshs,es wird alles gut...  
Honey, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich'', sagte Niall.

,,Ich kann nicht mehr'', schluchzte ich.

,,Doch kannst du.  
Du hast mich..  
Ich bin ein Werwolf'', sagte er und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ich erwiderte es und griff fest in seinen Haare.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach dem Kuss sah ich Louis an.  
Louis kam zu mir und umarmte mich fest.  
Er war mein bester, bester Freund.

,,Louis, du bist mein bester Freund'', schluchzte ich.

,,Ja, ich weiß.  
Es tut mir schrecklich leid. was ich gesagt habe'', entschuldigte sich Louis.

Nach der Umarmung sah ich die beiden an.

,,Ich verzeihe euch, aber schlagt euch nie wieder..  
Ihr seid beste Freunde'', sagte ich leicht lächelnd.

,,Das wissen wir...  
Geht es dir besser?'', fragte Niall lächelnd.

,,Geht..  
Hab noch Schmerzen...  
Singt ihr ein Lied für mich vor?'', fragte ich.

,,Klar, wie wärs They don't know about us'', schlug Louis vor.

Niall nickte und die beiden fingen an zu singen.  
Er lag rechts neben mir und hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt.  
Ich musste lächeln und mein Kopf lag auf Nialls Brust.  
Langsam schlief ich fest ein.  
Ich liebte dieses Lied.


	54. Chapter 54

Kendall ProV

Carlos und ich stiegen in meinen Wagen ein und ich fuhr Richtung Krankenhaus.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wieso mein Liebster sowas passiert ist.  
Es hätte mich treffen sollen und nicht ihn!  
Ich war es doch, der sich unmöglich verhalten hatte.  
Man, dieses Karma kann auch nicht mehr unterscheiden, wer sich unmöglich verhalten hatte oder was?  
Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, rannte wir schnell zum Zimmer, die Logan Carlos genannt hatte und gingen rein.  
Mein Herz brach, als ich Dome ansah.  
Er hatte einen Verband um dem Kopf und sein linker Arm war eingegipst.  
Ich ging sofort zu Dome und packte seinen gesunden Arm und streichelte ihn dort.  
Mir kamen die Tränen aus den Augen und Logan ging es nicht anders.

Wie lange bleibt er im Koma?  
Hat der Arzt das schon feststellen können?, fragte ich.

Ja, hat er.  
Dome wird 2-3 Monate im Koma bleiben...und..., doch Logan fing jetzt an noch mehr zu weinen.

Und was?, fragte ich voller Angst.

Der Arzt meinte, dass er möglicherweise nicht mehr laufen könne, da das Auto ihn am Rückenmark erwischt hatte, sagte er und weinte stärker.

Ich fing auch an richtig zu weinen.  
Wieso er?  
Man verdammt, es hätte mich erwischen sollen!

Ich werde mal Madi anrufen, sagte Carlos und verschwand.

Es hätte mich erwischen sollen und nicht ihn, weinte ich raus.

Kendall, sag sowas nicht.  
Solche Unfälle passieren nunmal, weinte Logan.

Es ist aber meine Schuld, dass wir uns gestritten haben und er abgehauen ist, schluchzte ich.

Hätte ich ihn niemals zur Adoption freigegeben, wäre es auch nie passiert.  
Kendall, dich trift keine Schuld und das weißt du auch.  
Wenn jemand die Schuld trägt, dann bin ich es.  
Ich hätte mich besser um ihn Sorgen sollen, als meine Freundin es wollte., sagte Logan und ich nahm ihm in den Armen.


	55. Chapter 55

Madi ProV

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und bemerkte, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte.  
Ich drehte mich leicht um und sah, dass Niall neben mir schlief und ich in seinen Armen lag.  
Wie süß.  
Louis musste wohl gegangen sein und Niall blieb bei mir.  
Ich küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
Er wurde wach und lächelte mich an.

,,Küss mich bitte woanders'', sagte Niall lächelnd.

Ich liebte seine blaue Augen.  
Verwirrt sah ich an.  
Sofort machte es in meinen Kopf klick.  
Ich sollte also Nialls Mund küssen.  
Ich musste grinsen und küsste Niall sanft auf dem Mund.  
Er erwiderte es sofort und zog mich an sich heran.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Niall drehte uns um, sodass ich unten lag und Niall auf mir.  
Wir hörten nicht auf und küssten uns weiter.  
Zwar hatte ich noch Schmerzen, doch das war mir egal.  
Niall war wichtiger.  
Nialls rechte Hand fuhr unter meinen Top.  
Doch auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Na super!  
Wir lösten uns und sahen uns in die Augen.  
Ich drehte mich um, nahm mein Handy und ging ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Hey Madi, hier ist Carlos...  
Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Was?  
Wieso?'', fragte ich leicht verwirrt.

,,Dome, er liegt im Koma'', sagte er.

,,WAS?!  
Ich liege auch im Krankenhaus.  
Ach, ich werde rüber kommen'', sagte ich und legte auf.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte Niall besorgt.

,,Dome liegt im Koma'', sagte ich und stand auf.

,,Soll ich hier bleiben?'', fragte er.

,,Ja bitte, sonst werden die Jungs dich anknurren'', sagte ich und ging raus.

Ich ging zu einem Arzt und fragte ihn, wo Dome liegt.  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis ich ihn überreden konnte.  
Endlich sagte er es mir.  
Ich ging sofort zu Domes Zimmer.  
Sein Zimmer war sieben Türen von meiner entfernt..  
Als ich vor seinem Zimmer war, ging ich ohne zu klopfen rein.  
Die Jungs sahen mich an.  
Kendall hatte rote Augen und weinte.

,,Was ist denn passiert?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Bevor wir dir antworten, möchte ich dir das auch fragen'', sagte Logan.

,,Ich bin gegen ein Baum gestoßen'', sagte ich.

,,Oh...Dome wurde von einem Auto angefahren, da er einen große Streit mit Kendall hatte'', erzählte Carlos.

,,Oh...das ist nicht gut'', sagte ich und ging zu Kendall.

,,Das ist meine Schuld'', sagte Kendall schluchzend.

,,Wieso?'', fragte ich verwirrt.


	56. Chapter 56

Kendalls ProV

Ich erzählte Madi die ganze Story.  
Sie sah mich geschockt an und gab mir dann eine Ohrfeige.  
Ich sah sie geschockt an.

Was sollte das?, fragte ich und sah sie geschockt an.

Das hast du verdient.  
Du darfst doch einfach nicht verlangen, was Dome tun soll, wenn er es nicht möchte.  
Schließlich hat er ja auch Gefühle, meinte Madi und wollte weggehen.

Wo gehst du hin?, fragte Logan.

Zu den nassen Köter, wie ihr ihn so nett, sagte Madi und ging dann weg.

Was findet die eigentlich an den läusenhaden nassen Köter eigentlich?  
Er ist doch total hässlich, sagte Carlos und wir lachten.

Ich wollte grade wieder zu Dome gehen, als ein Arzt rein kam und meinte, dass die Besuchszeit vorbei seie.  
Ich flehte ihn regelrecht an, bei Dome zu bleiben.  
Leider ohne Erfolg.  
Niedergeschlagen gingen Logan, Carlos und ich zum Wagen und fuhren nach Hause.  
Logan und Carlos gingen in ihren Apartment und ich in Domes.  
Ich vermisste ihn voll...  
Dann legte ich mich aufs Bett und weinte regelrecht den Kissen voll.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon weinte, doch das Kissen war mittlerweile schon durchgenässt.  
Irgendwann schlief ich dann doch endlich ein und landete in einem schlimmen Alptraum, wo ich Dome für immer verlor.  
Voll schreck wachte ich auf und wischte mir den Schweiß von meiner Stirn.  
Ich sah dann auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es erst 3:00Uhr morgens war.  
Von nebenan hörte ich Gestöhne von Carlos und Logan und konnte sagen, dass sie es gerade miteinder trieben.  
Vorallem die Sätze "Carlos, fick mich schneller, dein Schwanz ist unglaublich" oder "Gott Logan, dein Arsch ist so eng".

Ich holte ein zweites Kissen, legte mich dann wieder ins bett und bedeckte mit den Kissen meine Ohren und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen...


	57. Chapter 57

Madi ProV

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer, wo Niall auf mich wartete.  
Als er mich sah, strahlte er schon.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und setzte mich rechts neben ihn.

,,Was ist los?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet und habe alles mit angehört'', sagte Niall.

,,Okay..warte was?  
Woher?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Honey, ich bin ein Werwolf'', sagte Niall und fing an zu lachen.

,,Ouh...ich liebe dich'', sagte ich auf einmal.

Niall hörte auf zu lachen und sah mir lange in die Augen.  
Ich liebte seine Augen.  
Er kam näher und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es und zog ihn an mich heran.  
Der Kuss wurde immer wilder.  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
Schnell lösten wir uns.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah die Jungs an.  
Man.

,,Hey, haben wir euch gestört?'', fragte Zayn.

,,Nein, habt ihr nicht'', sagte ich.

,,Okay.  
Wie geht es dir, Madi?'', fragte Louis leicht traurig.

,,Hey Boobear, sei nicht traurig..  
Mir geht es so naja'', sagte ich.

,,Okay'', sagte er.

,,Vas Happenin?'', schrie Liam auf einmal.

Alle mussten lachen und ich auch.  
Er war echt verrückt.  
Niall hatte sein linken Arm um mich gelegt und küsste mich auf meinem Kopf.

,,Ihr seid echt süß'', sagte Harry lächelnd.

,,Wieso?'', fragte ich.

,,Weil ich immer gewusst habe, dass ihr irgendwann zusammen kommt...  
Ihr seid echt süß.  
Sei doch froh, dass Niall ein Werwolf ist'', sagte er.

Ich musste lächeln und küsste Niall kurz auf den Mund.

,,Aii wie süüß'', sagte Louis.

Ich musste lächeln und umarmte Louis kurz.  
Zayn hob mich auf einmal hoch und rannte aus meinem Zimmer raus.  
Ich schrie und musste lachen.  
Wohin wollte er hin?  
Zayn war auch ein Werwolf.  
Jetzt waren wir irgendwo.  
Zayn ließ mich runter und sah mir in die Augen.  
Hä?  
Was hat er vor?


	58. Chapter 58

Logan ProV

Wir fuhren nach Hause und dort verabschieden Carlos und ich uns von Kendall, da er in Domes Apartment wohnte.  
Carlos und ich gingen dann in unser Apartment.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, küsste Carlos mich leidenschaftlich, was ich sofort erwiderte.  
Küssend ging wir in unser gemeinsames Zimmer und wir fielen auf dem Bett.  
Carlos Hände wanderten unter meinem Hemd, was meine Hände nachmachten.  
Carlos zog mir mein Hemd aus und fing dann an, meine Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf, da er echt ein Naturtalent war.  
Dann zog ich sein Hemd aus, entfernten unsere Schuhe samt Socken und kletterten weiter aufs Bett.  
Wir lagen nur noch in unsere Jeans und Boxershorts da.  
Carlos und ich küssten uns wieder und er schob seine Hand unter meine Jeans und Boxershorts und packte mein Schwanz, woraufhin ich laut aufstöhnte.  
Carlos grinste mich an.

Gefällt's dir?, fragte der grinsend.

J-j-ja, stöhnte ich raus.

Carlos zog seine Hand wieder raus und zog mir dann meine Jeans und Boxershorts aus.  
Jetzt lag ich ganz nackt vor Carlos und mein bester Freund zeigte auch schon steil nach oben.

Da ist aber einer aufgeregt, neckte Carlos mich.

Tja, was kann ich dafür, dass du zu Sexy bist, sagte ich und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Carlos lächelte, entfernte dann selbst seine letzten Klamotten und auch sein bestes Stück stand voll in seiner Pracht.  
Dann holte er das Gleitgel und eine Kondomverpackung aus der Schublade und ich legte mich automatisch auf dem Bauch.  
Auf einmal spürte ich was kaltes an meinem Hintern und ich wusste sofort, dass Carlos meinen Arsch mit dem Gleitgel voll schmierte.  
Latinos eben...schnell zu Sache kommen...  
Ich hörte dann, wie Carlos die Kondomverpackung aufriss.

Bist du bereit für mich, Logie?, fragte er.

Und wie ich bereit bin, sagte ich und schon spürte ich, wie Carlos in mir eindrang.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und grub mein Gesicht in den Kissen, um mein Stöhnen zu lindern.

Nach einer wundervollen Stunde kamen wir zu unserem Höhepunkt.  
Carlos zog sich aus mir heraus, schmiss das benutzte Kondom in den Müll und kuschelte sich dann an mich ran.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und er streichelte meine Haare.  
Dann schliefen wir ein.

Kendall ProV  
Ich wachte auf, zog mich schnell an und machte mich sofort auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus.  
Dort angekommen, ging ich sofort in das Zimmer von Dome, der immer noch so lag wie gestern.  
Das bedeutete, dass er wohl noch nicht was geworden ist.  
Ich hoffte sehr, dass er schnell wieder aufwachen würden.  
Ich gin zu ihm hin, packte seine Hand und streichelte diese.  
Ich küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und sah ihn dann an.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kann, aber falls doch, dann hör mir zu.  
Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe.  
Es war dumm von mir, dass ich dich dazu zwingen wollte und dabei habe ich deine Gefühle verletzt.  
Und jetzt liegst du wegen mir im Koma.  
Bitte bleib stark, denn ich will dich nicht verlieren.  
Du bist der wichtigste Person in meinem Vampir-Leben, sagte ich und mir liefen die Tränen in den Augen.

Auf einmal hörte ich ein Hustgeräusch.  
Ich sah zu Dome runter und sah, wie er langsam die Augen öffnete...


	59. Chapter 59

Madi ProV

Lange sahen wir uns in die Augen.  
Doch ich wusste sofort, was hier vor ging.  
Ich brach den Blickkontakt ab und sah weg.

,,Was ist los, Madi?'', fragte Zayn und klang dabei besorgt.

,,Bitte mach unsere Beziehung nicht kaputt'', sagte ich und sah ihn an.

,,Habe ich auch gar nicht vor'', sagte er.

,,Ach ja?  
Wieso wolltest du mich dann küssen?'', fragte ich leicht wütend.

,,Nein, ich wollte dir etwas sagen...  
Es geht um Niall'', sagte er.

,,Hä?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Was sollte schon mit Niall sein?  
Ihm schien es in Ordnung zu gehen.

,,Also, du musst sehr gut vorsichtig sein'', sagte Zayn.

,,Hä?  
Komm mal zum Ende'', sagte ich leicht nervös.

,,Du weiß, dass Niall dich liebt...  
Also, er ist in Gefahr'', sagte er.

,,Was?  
Wie meinst du das?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Also, es gibt Werwolfsjäger.  
Und die Jäger wollen Niall tot sehen'', sagte er.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz brach.  
Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Warum er?

,,Hat...Ni..Niall was böses gemacht?'', fragte ich bisschen ängstlich.

,,Nein, Niall hat eigentlich nichts gemacht...  
Die Jägern haben etwas gegen ihn.  
Doch das Problem ist, dass die Jäger dich mitnehmen wollen'', sagte er.

,,Was?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Ja, das stimmt'', sagte eine unbekannte Stimme.

Zayn drehte sich um und wir sahen einen braunhaarigen Junge.  
Wer war das denn?  
Ich stand hinter Zayn und hatte Angst.

,,Oh wie süß,,Zayn beschützt Madi...  
Aber ich brauche dich, Madi...  
Sonst müssen wir leider Zayn verletzen'', sagte er.

,,Lass sie in Ruhe, Max'', fauchte Zayn.

Schon kamen die anderen.  
Niall.  
Max war nicht alleine.  
Sondern 5-7 Jungs kamen zu uns und standen hinter Max.  
Ich schluckte schwer.  
Das mussten wohl die Jäger sein.

,,Max, verpiss dich'', fauchte Niall.

,,Nö, erst wenn Madi habe'', sagte Max.

,,Du kriegst sie nicht'', sagte er.

,,Sie gehört mir'', fügte er hinzu.

Max holte sein Pistole raus und zielte auf Niall.  
Oh nein.  
Er wollte gerade abschießen.  
Doch ich rannte schnell zu Niall und stand vor ihm.  
Die Kugel traf mich.  
Ich fiel um und um mich herum wurde alles schwarz...


	60. Chapter 60

~~ 4 Monate später~~

Erzähler ProV

In den letzten vier Monate war eine Menge passiert.  
Dome und Kendall hatten sich wieder versöhnt und machten gerade mit Logan und Carlos eine Kreuzfahrt nach Hawaii.  
Madi wurde im Krankenhaus behandelt und blieb zu ihrer vollständige Genesung dort, wo Niall sie jeden Tag besuchte.  
Max und seine Mitstreitern wurden wegen Mordversuchs für 25 Jahre ins Gefängnis gebracht.

Kendall ProV

Die beste Kreuzfahrt EVER!, schrieen Carlos und Logan.

Dome, der gerade in meine Arme lag, und ich lachten darüber.

Tut dir was weh?  
Soll ich dir Schmerztabletten holen?, fragte ich Dome besorgt.

Nein, alles in Ordnung.  
Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen.  
Ich werde schon bescheid sagen, wenn ich was brauchen sollte., sagte er und küsste mich auch den Mund, was ich liebendgern erwiderte.

AAAAAAAWWWW, hörten wir zwei bekannte Stimmen sagen, was Dome und mich dazu brachte, den Kuss zu lösen.

Wir sahen Logan und Carlos an und streckten unsere Zungen raus, was dazu brachte, dass sie ihre Augen verdrehten.

HEY YO!, hörten wir jemand schreien.

Wir drehten uns um und sahen, dass James auch auf dem Schiff war.  
Was für eine Überraschung.

Na, wenn das nicht James ist.  
Ich dachte, du wärst noch in Deutschland, sagte Carlos.

Was soll ich schon sagen?  
Ich habe euch eben sehr vermisst, lächelte James.

Und woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sind?, fragte ich.

Tja, ich lese eben eure Statusmeldungen auf Twitter.  
Ach ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, Kendall und Dome, sagte James und drückte Dome und mich.

Danke, sagten Dome und ich.

Das muss richtig gefeiert werden.  
Wie wäre es in der Bar und besaufen uns, bis es kein Morgen mehr gibt?, fragte James.

Sorry, aber ich trinke zur Zeit kein Alkohol mehr.  
Die letzten Ereignisse haben mir gezeigt, dass das Leben viel zu kurz ist.  
Und ich möchte, dass Dome und ich für immer zusammenbleiben.  
Alkohol kann ja uns Vampire auch schädigen, sagte ich.

Spaßverderber, sagte James.

Das ist unser James wie wir ihn mögen und lieb haben, scherzten wir.


End file.
